GTA 4 SENARYO ÇÖZÜMÜ (GÖREVLER)
THE COUSINS BELLIC Doğu Avrupa’da eski bir asker olan Niko Bellic, savaştan sonra iş bulamamış ve sefil bir hayat sürmüştür. Liberty’de spor arabalarla, kadınlarla, parayla gününü gün ettiğini söyleyen kuzeni Roman’ın vaat ettiği Amerikan Rüyası’nı yaşamak üzere bir gemiyle kaçak olarak Liberty City’e gelir. Kıyıda onu karşılayan Roman, körkütük sarhoştur. Niko, kuzeninin bahsettiği lüks arabaların aksine karşısında eski bir taksi görünce oldukça şaşırır, Roman lüks arabaların dükkânında olduğunu söyleyerek geçiştirir. Roman sarhoş olduğundan dolayı arabayı Niko’nun sürmesi gerekir ve kuzeninin malikânesine (!) doğru yola koyulurlar. Eve gelindiğinde Niko her şeyin farkına varır: “This is the mansion?”. Niko farkına vardığı yalanın hesabını sorar ve uzun bir tartışma yaşanır. Roman taksi dükkânına dönmesi gerektiğini söyleyerek Niko’ya yerini tarif eder, bu sırada ona borçlu olduğu Vlad arar, kuzenine belli etmemeye çalışarak evden ayrılır. ---- IT’S YOUR CALL Roman, taksi durağında Niko’yu sevgilisi Mallorie ile tanıştırır. Beklenmedik bir anda Vlad çıkagelir ve Roman’ı borçlarını ödemesi konusunda uyarır. Daha sonra Roman biraz para kazanmak için kumar oynamaya gitmek ister, Niko ile kumar oynanan ufak bir yere giderler. Roman, arabadan indikten sonra eski cep telefonunu Niko’ya verir ve bej bir Willard’la gelen birkaç Arnavut görmesi hâlinde kendisini aramasını söyler. Yaklaşık bir dakika sonra Roman’ın kumar borcu olan Arnavutlar arabayla gelir ve içeri doğru yürürler. Niko hemen kuzenini arar ve derhâl oradan ayrılması gerektiğini söyler. Roman arka taraftan kaçarak gelir; fakat Arnavutlar araçlarıyla kuzenlerin peşine düşer ve takibe başlarlar. Bir süre sonra Niko onları atlatır ve taksi durağına ulaşırlar. ---- THREE’S A CROWD Alacaklıları Roman’ın başına belâ olmaya devam ederler, taksi dükkânına kadar gelen Arnavut’lar elindeki bıçakla onu tehdit eder. O sırada gelen Niko, Arnavutlar’dan birinin kolunu kırar ve bunun üzerine Arnavut’lar arkalarına bile bakmadan oradan kaçarlar. Daha sonra Mallorie arar ve Roman’dan kendisini arabayla almasını ister. Roman meşgul olduğunu söyler ve onu almaya Niko’yu gönderir. Niko tren istasyonuna ulaşır, Mallorie ve arkadaşı Michelle’ı alır. Mallorie, Michelle’i Niko ile tanıştırır ve onun Liberty City’de iyi vakit geçirmesini sağlayabileceğini söyler. Michelle’den telefon numarasını alan Niko, kızları bıraktıktan sonra Roman’ı arar ve Mallorie’nin, kendisinin kıyafetinden pek hoşlanmadığını söyler. Roman kuzenine Mohawk’taki mağazayı önerir ve Niko yeni kıyafetler almak üzere oraya gider, aldıklarının Michelle’i etkileyeceğini düşünerek mağazadan ayrılır. ---- BLEED OUT Roman’ın başı Arnavutlularla yine derttedir, bir basketbol sahasında onu köşeye sıkıştırırlar. Kuzeni Niko’yu arayan Roman, başının belâda olduğunu söyler ve yardım ister. Hemen olay yerine gelen Niko, Bledar ve Kalem’e kuzeninden uzak durmalarını söyleyerek iyi bir ders verir. Bu sırada Roman, Bledar ve Kalem’in kardeşi Dardan’ın kendilerini izlediğini görür. Bu işi bitirmek üzere onun peşine düşerler. Twitchins Sugar adında bir fabrikaya kadar Dardan’ı takip ederler, Dardan burada arabasından iner ve fabrikaya kaçar. Niko burada onu öldürür ve daha sonra fabrikadan ayrılır. Taksi dükkânına doğru ilerlerken Niko kuzenine Bulgarin’den bahseder, Liberty City’e gelme sebeplerinden birinin de o olduğunu söyler. Niko, Avrupa’da bir süre Bulgarin için çalışmış ve Doğu Avrupa’dan İtalya’ya insan kaçakçılığı yapmıştır. Ta ki yine bir gemiyle insan ticareti yaparken geminin batması ve Niko’nun gemiden kurtulmasına dek. Bulgarin geminin batmasından ve tüm zarardan Niko’yu sorumlu tutmuş ve her yerde onu aramıştır. Hayatı oldukça zora giren Niko, ticari bir filoya katılarak kaçak olarak Liberty’e gelmiştir. ---- FIRST DATE Niko, ilk buluşmanın heyecanı içinde Michelle’in evine gider. Kısa bir konuşmadan sonra lunaparka gitmeye karar vererek yola çıkarlar. Fakat geldiklerinde lunaparkın kapalı olduğunu görürler ve kararlarını değiştirerek yakındaki bovling salonuna girerler. Birkaç el oynadıktan sonra Niko, Michelle’i Rotterdam Hill’deki evine bırakır ve mutlu bir şekilde ayrılırlar. ---- EASY FARE Vlad, borçlarını ödemesi için Roman’ı beklerken Mallorie’yi Roman’ı terk etmesi konusunda ikna etmeye çalışır. Bu sırada Niko içeri girer, Vlad ile bir süre tartıştıktan sonra da Roman çıkagelir. Vlad yine parasını ister, fakat Roman Arnavutların gelip dükkânı bastığını öne sürer ve Niko’nun Arnavut’lardan birinin kolunu kırdığından ve onları nasıl dövdüğünden bahseder. Vlad, bunu duyduğunda Roman’a borcunu ödemek yerine kuzeni ile birlikte kendisine birkaç iş yapabileceğini söyler ve oradan ayrılır. Daha sonra Roman’ın sürekli müşterilerden Jermain arar ve bir taksi ister, Roman onu almaya Niko’yu gönderir. Niko Rotterdam Hill’e ulaşır ve Jermain’i alır. Buradan onu Masterson Street’teki garajına getirir ve Jermain, garajına bir göz atarken Niko onu bekler. O sırada polisler gelir, anlaşılan Jermain illegal işler peşindedir ve aceleyle taksiye atlayarak Niko’ya izini polislerden kaybettirmesini söyler. Niko bir süre polislerle kedi – fare oynadıktan sonra müşterisini Gibson Street’e bırakır. ---- JAMAICAN HEAT Roman, susmak bilmeyen telefonlar nedeniyle ofisinde oldukça meşguldür. Bu sırada Niko gelir, uzun bir süre kuzeninin konuşmalarının bitmesini bekler. Roman, Niko’dan arkadaşı Little Jacob’ı Oneida Avenue’daki parkın önünden almasını ve onunla tanışmasını ister. Jacob, uyuşturucu sattığı birkaç kişiyle görüşmek üzere Niko ile birlikte Schottler’a gelir. Arabadayken, Niko’ya bir tabanca verir ve işlerin yolunda gitmemesi hâlinde silahına davranmasını ister. Niko, görüşmeyi izleyebileceği yüksek bir yere çıkar ve adamların gelmesini beklemeye başlar. Daha sonra Jacob’ın müşterileri oraya gelir, fakat bir sorun vardır. Jacob, tek kişi beklerken onlar üç kişi çıkagelmişlerdir, çatışma başlar. Niko, Jacob’a yardımcı olur ve ona saldıranların tamamını temizler. İşlerini bitirdikten sonra Niko, Jacob’ı Homebrew Cafe’ye bırakır ve ayrılırlar. ---- BULL IN A CHINA SHOP Niko, Amerikan Rüyası’nı yaşamanın hayaliyle Liberty City’e geldiğinde, hiç beklememiştir ki kuzeninin paralarıyla zengin bir hayat sürmek yerine onun borçlarını ödemek için sürekli birilerinin işlerine koşturmak zorunda kalacağını… İşte yine bu işlerden birindedir, Roman’ın Vlad’e olan borçlarına karşılık.. Niko ve Vlad Comrades Bar’da buluşurlar, Vlad kendine borcu olan bir mağaza sahibinin aylardır borcunu ödemediğini söyler. Niko’dan ona zarar vermemesini; fakat iyi bir ders vermesini ve parasını getirmesini ister. Niko mağazanın önüne gelir fakat kapı kapalıdır. Mağaza sahibi içeridedir, Vlad’den korkmadığını ve parayı ödemeyeceğini söyler. Daha sonra Niko yerden bir tuğla bulur ve mağazanın camlarını indirir. İşin ciddiye bindiğini anlayan mağaza sahibi dışarı fırlayarak hemen borcunu öder. Niko tekrar bara döner ve Vlad’e parasını getirir, Vlad bundan sonraki birçok sorununda yine Niko’dan yararlanacaktır. ---- HUNG OUT TO DRY Niko bara girdiğinde Vlad Mallorie ile konuşmaktadır ve onu, kuzeninin sevgilisinden uzak durması konusunda uyarır. Vlad, Niko’ya önceki gün iyi bir iş çıkardığını ve yine borçlarını ödemeyen birinin olduğunu söyler. Niko, Vlad’in anlattığı üzere Masterson Street’teki çamaşırhaneye doğru yola koyulur. İçeri girdiğinde Vlad’den bir mesajı olduğunu söyler, bunu duyan dükkân sahibi elindeki çamaşır sepetini Niko’nun üzerine fırlatır ve arka kapıdan kaçar, arabasına binip uzaklaşmaya çalışır. Niko da onu takibe başlar, fakat ikna etmek hiç de kolay olmayacaktır. Çetin bir kovalamacadan sonra Niko dükkân sahibinin gözünü korkutur ve adamdan parasını ödeyeceğine dair söz alır. Tehditleri onun üzerinde oldukça etkilidir: “Parayı en kısa zamanda Vlad’e vereceksin; aksi takdirde eşin çamaşır makinelerini, senin kanlı elbiselerini temizlemek için kullanmak zorunda kalacak.” ---- CLEAN GETAWAY Niko, Vlad’ın barına gelir fakat yürüyüş için dışarı çıkarlar. Vlad’ın arabasına doğru yürürlerken Roman’ın borçlarından, Mikhail’den falan bahsederler. Arabaya bindiklerinde Vlad yine çeşitli ayak işleri için Niko’yu kullanmak ister. Vlad’a borcunu ödemeyen bir adamın halledilmesi gerekmektedir, fakat Niko Vlad’e bu sefer para değil araba getirecektir. Dukes’te bulunan borçlu adamın gümüş rengi Blista’sını çalmak üzere tren istasyonuna gelir ve trenle yola koyulur. Niko hiç zorlanmadan arabayı alır ve garaja götürmek üzere yola çıkar. Bir süre sonra Vlad’i arar ve arabayı aldığını fakat çok kirli olduğunu söyler. Vlad de, kirli bir arabayı satamayacağını söyleyerek onu yıkatıp getirmesini ister. Niko Tutelo Avenue’daki yıkamacıya gider, Blista’yı yıkatır ve daha sonra getirip garaja bırakır. ---- IVAN THE NOT SO TERRIBLE Niko Comrades Bar’a gelir; bu kez Vlad’ın, ortadan kaldırılmasını istediği biri vardır: Ivan. Ivan, Faustin’in çalışanlarından biridir fakat yaptığı bir işten ötürü aynı zamanda Vlad’in de patronu olan Faustin’in canını sıkmış, onu kızdırmıştır. Vlad, Ivan’ı Roman’ın taksi dükkânını soyması için gönderir, aslında bu bir tuzaktır. Vlad’ın Niko’dan istediği, Ivan’ı kuzeninin dükkânında öldürmesi ve olaya başarısızlıkla sonuçlanmış bir soygun süsü vermesidir. Niko hemen taksi durağına gelir; fakat o anda Ivan spor bir arabayla dükkândan çıkar ve kaçmaya başlar. Ivan, uzun bir süre Niko’yu uğraştırdıktan sonra Kid Street’teki bir inşaatın önünde arabasından iner ve inşaata doğru ilerler. Merdivenleri tırmanarak en son kata ulaşır ve çıkmaz bir yere sapar. Ayağı kayar ve son anda elleriyle platforma tutunur, artık kaderi Niko’nun ellerine kalmıştır. Niko, Ivan’ı aşağı iterek hayatına son verir ya da insafa gelerek onu yukarı çeker ve hayatını bağışlar. Fakat Vlad’ın fark etmemesi için Ivan’a Hove Beach’ten uzak durmasını söyler, adam binbir teşekkür ederek gözden kaybolur. ---- UNCLE VLAD Roman, elinde içkisiyle ofisinde oldukça efkârlıdır. Kuzeni içeri girer ve neler olduğunu sorar. Roman geçen gün Vlad’ı, arabasını Mallorie’nin evinin önüne park ederken görmüştür. Sevdiği kızın, Vlad ile ilişki yaşadığını düşünmektedir. Bunu duyan Niko kapıya doğru yönelir, bu işi bitirecek ve Vlad’ı öldürecektir. Fakat başı zaten yeterince belâda olan Roman, başının daha fazla belâya girmesini istemeyerek kuzenine aptalca bir şeyler yapmamasını söyler. Beraber Comrades Bar’a gelirler, Roman arabada kalır ve Niko hesaplaşmak üzere içeri girer. Niko, Vlad’a Mallorie’den uzak durmasını, Roman’ın hayatının alt üst olduğunu söyler. Fakat Vlad işin ciddiyetinin farkında değildir, onu pek kââle almaz ve alay etmeye başlar. Daha sonra adamlarına Niko’yu halletmelerini söyler, arka kapıdan çıkar ve arabasına atlayarak kaçmaya başlar, Niko da onun peşine düşer. Roman arabadayken kuzenine yalvarmaya devam eder, Vlad’ın kaçtığını ve bir daha onu görmeyeceklerini söyler. Fakat Niko kararlıdır, onu ortadan kaldıracaktır. Vlad Algonquin köprüsünün altında aracını çarpar ve kıyıya doğru yürüyerek kaçmaya devam eder. Niko onu burada köşeye sıkıştırır ve sol gözüne tek mermi sıkarak öldürür. Niko cesedi denize doğru çekerken Roman gelir; işlerinin bittiğini, Vlad’ın arkadaşları tarafından öldürüleceklerini söyleyerek kuzenine bağırıp çağırır. Niko gayet sakindir, kuzenine şunları anlatır: “Ben ordudayken, birçok masum insanı öldüren bir grubu yok etmemiz gereken bir göreve gidiyorduk. Fakat yapamadık, takımımızdaki on beş kişiden biri ihanet etti, para için bizi ele verdi. Takımdan on ikisi öldü, üç kişi kurtulabildi. Hainin ben olmadığımı biliyordum, 10 yıldır diğer iki kişiyi arıyorum. Ve onlardan biri Liberty City’de yaşıyor…” Niko, Liberty’de arkasında bıraktığı kanlı izlerden birini daha örtbas eder, Vlad’ın cesedini denizin soğuk sularına bırakır. ---- CRIME AND PUNISHMENT Niko, kuzenini bir çöp konteynırının içinde bulur, Roman birileri tarafından izlendiğini düşünmektedir. O sırada arkasından silâhlı bir adam gelir ve dipçik darbesiyle Niko’yu yere serer. Niko gözlerini açtığında kendisini bir odada, karşısında ise Roman’ı ve tanımadığı birkaç adamı bulur. Mikhail’in çalışanlarından Andrei ona kimin için çalıştığını sorar; fakat Niko ciddi bir cevap vermekten kaçınır. Daha sonra Mikhail Faustin ardında Dimitri ile çıkagelir; Niko’nun Vlad’ı öldürmesini sorun etmez, o da Vlad’ın bir ahmak olduğunu düşünmektedir. Fakat yine de Niko’nun kendisine borcu olduğunu ve mahallesinde nakliye yapmaya çalışan birkaç kişi olduğunu söyler. Ondan istediği nakliye aracındaki TV’leri alıp getirmesidir, TV’ler için bir alıcı bulmuşlardır. Niko, Roman’ın ağzını çözmelerini ister fakat Roman ağzı çözülür çözülmez avazı çıktığı kadar bağırır ve bunun sonucunda Faustin tarafından karnından vurulur. Artık Niko, bir an önce Mikhail’in istediklerini bulup getirmelidir. Niko bir polis arabası bulur, bunu Dimitri istemiştir. Hemen onu arar ve nakliye araçlarının nerelerde olduğunu öğrenir. Niko bir polis edasıyla TV’leri bulana kadar güney Broker’da farklı yerlere giden üç aracın da önünü keser ve araçları tek tek arar, en sonunda aradığını bulur. Televizyonları taşıyan aracı çalar ve Faustin’in Dukes Drive’daki garajına bırakır. Daha sonra Roman’dan bir telefon alır, onun iyi olduğunu öğrenir. ---- DO YOU HAVE PROTECTION? Niko, Mikhail Faustin’in malikânesine gelir. Faustin o sırada kokain çekmekte ve içki içmektedir. Buna sinirlenen Dimitri ile uzun süre tartışırlar… Porno film çeken fakat Mikhail’e payını vermeyen birileri vardır ve bu işten çok fazla para kazanmaktadırlar. Dimitri ve Niko, bu işi halletmek için sex shop’a doğru yola koyulurlar. Dükkâna geldiklerinde Faustin’in payını ödemek istemeyen 3 kişi içerdedir, Dimitri silâhını Niko’ya verir ve adamlara gözdağı vermesini ister. Niko, Brett’in bacağına sıkar; işin ciddiyetini anlayan Joseph hemen Dimitri’ye parayı verir. Daha sonra Niko ve Dimitri burada ayrılıp, Dillon Street’teki silahçıya giderler. Dimitri, yardımlarından ve sadakatinden dolayı Niko’ya bir hediye almak istemektedir. Niko içeriden bir Micro-SMG alır ve bunu Faustin’in hesabına yazdırır. Dimitri’yi Mikhail’in malikânesine bırakır ve ayrılırlar. ---- FINAL DESTINATION Niko ve Dimitri, Faustin’in kulübüne gelirler. Dimitri, başlarının polisle belâda olduğunu, telefonlarının dinlendiğini ve yaptıkları her şeyden polislerin haberdar olduklarını söyler. Mikhail hainin, Dimitri’nin kuzenin erkek arkadaşı Lenny’nin olduğunu düşünür. Dimitri her ne kadar karşı çıksa da, hainin o olmadığını söylese de, Faustin Niko’yu Lenny’i öldürmesi için gönderir. Niko, güney Bohan’a doğru yola çıkar. Yoldayken Faustin’i arar ve Lenny’nin Guantanamo Avenue’daki istasyonda olduğunu öğrenir. İstasyona geldiğinde Lenny karşı tarafa geçer ve merdivenlerden inerek kaçmaya çalışır. Fakat Niko için problem değildir, Faustin’in emri üzerine haini ortadan kaldırır. Niko daha sonra Dimitri’yi arar; Dimitri, öldürdüğü adamın Kenny Petrovic’in oğlu olduğunu söyler. Petrovic tehlikeli bir adamdır, Niko’nun başı Liberty City’de geçirdiği her geçen gün daha fazla belâya girmektedir. ---- NO LOVE LOST Niko Faustin’in malikânesine girdiğinde, Faustin karısıyla hararetli bir tartışma içindedir. Kızlarından dolayı kavga etmektedirler; Faustin kızına her şeyi verdiğinden, onun için elinden geleni yaptığından bahseder; fakat onun bir nankör olduğundan yakınır. Mikhail daha sonra Niko’ya kızının resmini gösterir, onun Firefly Island’da olduğunu söyler. Eğer kızının yanında motosikletli sevgilisini görürse onu öldürmesini ister. Niko Firefly Island’a gelir ve Faustin’in tahmin ettiği gibi kızın yanında motosikletli birini görür. Onu Faustin’in kızından uzak durması konusunda uyarır; fakat motosikletli, küfürler savurarak kaçmaya başlar. Uzun bir kovalamacadan sonra Lost çetesinden birkaç motosikletli daha gelir ve geniş, ağaçlık bir alanda motorlarından inerler. Burada çatışma başlar; fakat kaderleri bellidir, Niko hepsini temizler. ---- CONCRETE JUNGLE Niko, Little Jacob’ı evinden alır ve hemen yola çıkarlar. Jacob uyuşturucu satın alacaktır, Willis’e gelirler. Jacob malları almak üzere ara sokağa girer, bu sırada Niko da yakındaki bir arka sokakta duracaktır. Niko arabasında beklerken Jacob’tan bir telefon gelir, adamların malları getirmediğini ve parayı alıp arka sokağa doğru kaçtıklarını öğrenir. Uyuşturucu satıcılarını öldürür ve tekrar Jacob’ı alır. Daha sonra Meadows Park’taki bir eve gelirler. Jacob bir tekmeyle kapıyı açar, içeridekilere mermi yağdırmaya başlarlar. Bir süre sonra içeri girerler ve son bir kişiyi daha ortadan kaldırıp evden ayrılırlar. Arabaya atlarlar ve Niko, Jacob’ı Homebrew Cafe’ye bırakır. ---- SHADOW Niko yine Little Jacob’ın evine gelir ve burada onun ortağı Badman ile tanışır. Birkaç kişi, Badman ve Jacob’ın bölgesinde uyuşturucu satmaktadır ve üstelik Jacob ile ortağı bu işten paylarını da alamazlar. Badman, Niko’dan güney Bohan’a gitmesini ve bu satıcıları ortadan kaldırmasını isterler. Niko güney Bohan’da Wallkill Avenue’ye gelir. Jacob’ın bahsettiği satıcının bir sokak arasında uyuşturucu sattığını ve yeni mal almak üzere yola koyulduğunu görür. Bir dedektif edasıyla uzun süre satıcıyı takip eder. Takipteyken bir ara Roman arar ve bilardo oynamak ister; fakat Niko bunun için iyi bir zaman olmadığını söyleyerek telefonu kapatır. Daha sonra takibe devam eder; caddeleri geçer, apartman içlerinden ilerler, çitleri aşar. Ve en sonunda tahmin ettiği olur; satıcı, Niko’yu malları gizlediklere yere kadar getirir. Niko, Badman ve Jacob’ın istediği gibi satıcıları halleder, hepsini öldürür. ---- LOGGING ON Niko taksi dükkânına gelir ve kuzeninin internette tanıştığı arkadaşı Brucie ile tanışır. Daha sonra Roman, Niko’ya internette online olması gerektiğini, böylece kendisiyle iletişim kurabileceğini dile getirir. TW@’a gitmesini ve bilgisayarlardan birine oturup email hesabını aktifleştirmesini ister. TW@, taksi dükkânına oldukça yakındır ve Niko’nun buraya ulaşması çok uzun sürmez. Asistan kıza, Roman’ın kuzeni olduğunu belirterek bilgisayarlardan birine geçer. Email hesabını aktifleştirdikten sonra kafeden ayrılır, Roman’ı arar ve artık Liberty City’de online olduğunu söyler. ---- RIGGED TO BLOW Niko Faustin’in evine geldiğinde Faustin dışarıdadır, Mikhail’in karısı Ileyna kapıyı açar ve Niko’yu içeri alır. İkisinin de hayatı alt üst olmuş olan Niko ve Ileyna, birbirlerine dert yanarlar. Ileyna, eşi Faustin’in ilk evlendiklerinde böyle biri olmadığını, o zamanlar kendilerinin çok mutlu olduğunu, sonradan neden bu kadar değiştiğini anlayamadığını anlatır. Niko ise savaşta ve savaştan sonra yaptığı kötü şeylerden bahseder ve o cümleyi söyler: “I killed people, smuggled people, sold people.” Daha sonra Faustin ve Dimitri gelir, Mikhail ondan Montauk Avenue’deki kamyonu alıp kendisini aramasını ister. Niko kamyona bindiğinde Faustin’i arar. Aracı, Faustin’e borcu olan bir adamın güney Bohan’daki garajına götürüp bırakması ve bombayı patlatması gerektiğini öğrenir. Uzun bir yol kat ettikten sonra garaja varır, aracı içeri park ettikten sonra bombayı patlatarak bölgede büyük bir kargaşaya neden olur. Olay yerine gelen polislere görünmemek için oradan uzaklaşır. ---- THE MASTER AND THE MOLOTOV Niko ve Dimitri Hove Beach’teki sahilde buluşurlar ve oradaki bir banka otururlar. Dimitri’nin Karadeniz’de gemileri batmış gibi bir hâli vardır, Petrovic onu zor bir seçim yapmak zorunda bırakmıştır. Oğlunun ölümüne karşılık Petrovic, Dimitri’den ya canını ya da dostu Faustin’in canını istemiştir. Elbette can tatlıdır; Dimitri, Niko’ya Faustin’in evinden ayrılıp kulübe gideceğini söyler ve onu öldürmesini ister. Niko kulübe gelir; fakat Faustin’i halletmesi pek de kolay olmayacaktır. Anlaşılan o ki Faustin, Dimitri’nin kendisine ihanet ettiğini öğrenmiştir, korumalarını Niko’nun üzerine salar ve arka kapıdan kaçmaya başlar. Niko arkasında bir yığın ceset bırakarak kulüpten ayrılır, arka kapıdan çıkarak Faustin’i takibe devam eder. Çatı katında onu yakalar ve hayatına son verir. ---- RUSSIAN REVOLUTION Dimitri Niko’yu arar, Faustin’in ölümünün bedeli olarak ona istediği parayı vermek üzere Downtown Broker’daki bir depoda kendisiyle buluşmasını ister. Niko’yu daha sonra Jacob arar, Faustin ile olanları duymuştur. Niko, Dimitri ile buluşacağından bahseder; Jacob da her ihtimale karşı yardımcı olmak amacıyla buluşmaya kendisinin de geleceğini söyler. Niko depoya geldiğinde Jacob’ın orada beklemekte olduğunu görür ve içeri girer. Fakat bir şeyler ters gitmektedir, geçmişinden kaçan Niko tekrar onunla yüzleşmek zorunda kalacaktır. Belalısı Ray Bulgarin, onu burada da bulmuş ve bunu eski dostu Dimitri’nin yardımıyla yapmıştır. Bulgarin, Niko’dan insan kaçakçılığı yaparken çaldığı paraları istemektedir. Ray adamlarından birine Niko’nun işini bitirmesini söyleyerek oradan uzaklaşmaya başlar; fakat Niko adamdan önce davranır ve onu halleder. Hemen sonra arka tarafta bekleyen Jacob yardıma gelir ve Bulgarin’in adamlarıyla büyük bir çatışma yaşanır. Jacob’ın yardımıyla depodaki tüm adamları temizleyen Niko; Dimitri ve Bulgarin’in kaçmakta olduğunu görür. Onların ardından koşsa da artık çok geçtir, ne yazık ki uzaklaşmışlardır. Liberty’de Niko’nun artık iki azılı düşmanı daha vardır, buraya gelmeden önce ona cennet gibi görünen bu rüyalar şehri artık her geçen gün biraz daha cehennem hayatına dönecektir. ---- ROMAN’S SORROW Niko kuzenini arar; Roman fısıldayarak ondan bir an önce Hopper Street’e gelmesini ister. Dar bir sokakta, hayatının tehlikede olduğunu düşünen kuzenini Niko, arabasının bagajında bulur. Ona Dimitri’nin bir hain olduğundan ve daha da kötüsü Bulgarin’in de burada olduğundan bahseder. Roman, bir süre ortalarda görünmemelerinin iyi olacağını söyleyerek eve gitmeyi önerir. Roman’ın evden alacağı birkaç şey vardır; daha sonra Mallorie’yi arayıp gizlenebilecekleri bir yer öğrenecekler ve Broker’dan ayrılacaklardır. Apartmana ulaştıklarında şoke olurlar, bina alevler içindedir. Kuzenler için felâketlerin sonuncusu değildir bu, taksi dükkânına geldiklerinde orasının da kundaklanmış olduğunu görürler. Artık bu diyardan ayrılmanın vakti gelmiştir, Bohan’a yeni bir hayata başlamaya gelirler. Mallorie’nin kuzenlerine ait olan fakat onun kendilerine hediye olarak verdiği eve varırlar. Kısa bir süre sonra Mallorie de gelir, Niko’ya ona yardımcı olabilecek birçok kişi tanıdığını ve daha sonra kendisini aramasını söyler, evden ayrılır. Bir süre sonra Niko Dimitri’den bir telefon alır, Dimitri ona şöyle der: “Niko Bellic, cesedini depoda diğerlerinin arasında bulamadık. Bay Bulgarin ve ben büyük hayal kırıklığına uğradık. Seni bulacağım Niko, senin çıranı Hove Beach’te yaktım zaten. Yakında görüşürüz..” « Son Düzenleme: 12 Eylül 2010 ; 14:22:40 Gönderen: Catastroph » Kayıtlı---- Prisonéro *Üye Yöneticisi * *http://www.gtaturk.com/forum/profile/?u=19441 *İleti: 13046 * Grand Theft Auto IV Senaryo « Yanıtla #1 : 16 Mart 2010 ; 17:50:28 »SEARCH AND DELETE Niko, Roman’ın isteği üzerine Brucie’nin garajına gelir. Kuzenlerin paraya, onun ise ufak bir yardıma ihtiyacı vardır. Brucie, Niko’dan bir adamı temizlemesini istemektedir. Bir polis aracı çalmasını, polis bilgisayarına geçmesini ve kendisini aramasını söyler. Niko bir polis aracı çaldıktan sonra Brucie’yi arar, öldüreceği kişinin Lyle Rivas olduğunu öğrenir. Kurbanının ismini bilgisayardan aratır, tüm sabıkalıların ve arananların yer aldığı LCPD veri tabanından yararlanarak yerini bulur. Hızla yola koyulur ve Asparagus Avenue’ye ulaşır. Eve girdiğinde Rivas’a seslenir ve Brucie’den bir mesajı olduğunu söyler; durumu çakan adam hemen aracına biner ve kaçmaya başlar. Broker sokaklarında yaşanan kısa bir kovalamacadan sonra Niko, Lyle Rivas’ı ortadan kaldırır. ---- EASY AS CAN BE Niko Brucie’nin evine geldiğinde dinamik kişilik Brucie egzersiz yapmaktadır. Lyle Rivas’ın çalmaya değer bir arabası olduğundan ve onu Yorktown Avenue’deki bir sokakta bıraktığından bahseder. Niko’dan istediği ise, arabayı çalıp kendisine getirmesidir. Niko arabaya bindiğinde etrafında üç araç hâlinde Lyle’ın adamları olduğunu görür, bu iş sanıldığı kadar kolay olmayacaktır. Adamlar ölen patronlarının emanetini Niko’ya bırakmaya pek de niyetli değildir, zorluk çıkarırlar. Onu takip ederler ve aracı mermi yağmuruna tutarlar, öyle ki araç kalbura döner. Neyse ki Niko adamları güç bela atlatarak, arabayı Brucie’nin garajına bırakır. ---- OUT OF CLOSET Lyle Rivas’ın kuzeninin Brucie’ye yüklü miktarda borcu vardır, ödemeye de pek niyeti yoktur ve uzun bir süredir gizlenmektedir. Niko bu adamın icabına bakabilmek için internet üzerinden bir buluşma ayarlamalıdır. Nitekim öyle yapar, Roman ve Brucie’nin yanından ayrıldıktan sonra bir internet kafeye gider. Love-meet sitesinden French Tom nickini kullanan adamı bularak ona bir buluşma teklifi gönderir. Bir iki gün sonra Roman’dan, adamdan cevap gelmiş olabilir diye bir mesaj alır ve bunun üzerine tekrar internet kafeye gidip iletilerini kontrol eder. Beklendiği üzere French Tom’dan olumlu bir mesaj gelmiştir, adam 69th Street Diner’da gece buluşabileceklerini söyler. Niko buluşma yerine geldiğinde adamın, mesajında bahsettiği gibi elbisesinde kırmızı bir gülle kendisini beklediğini görür. Masaya oturur ve bir süre ilgilenirmiş gibi davrandıktan sonra kalkar, silahına davranır ve adamın işini bitirir. ---- ESCUELA OF THE STREETS Mallorie, Niko’yu çocukluk arkadaşı Escuela ile tanıştırır. Escuela bir zamanlar uyuşturucu kullandıktan sonra bırakmış ve artık kendi çapında uyuşturucu ile mücadele etmeye, insanları bu bağımlılıktan uzak tutmaya başlamıştır. Bir rehabilitasyon merkezi bile açmıştır ve uyuşturucu tacirlerini ortadan kaldırmaya çalışmaktadır, aynı zamanda mücadelesini anlatan videolar da çekmektedir. Bunun için Niko’ya para karşılığında bir temizliğe çıkmayı önerir ve yola koyulurlar. Grand Boulevard’a geldiklerinde adamın arabasına binerek diğer tacirlerin yanına doğru gittiğini görürler. Niko, adamın takip edildiğini fark etmemesi için dikkatli bir şekilde güney Bohan’daki depoya kadar sürer. Burada Manny, kameraman Jay’i gidip almak için ayrılır ve iş Niko’ya kalır. Niko kapının kilidine ateş ederek adeta bir volkan gibi içeri dalar ve uyuşturucu satıcılarına patlar. Olan zavallı tacirlere olur, hiçbiri onun gazabından kurtulamaz. Niko dışarı çıktığında Manny’nin çekim yaptığını, az önce ortadan kaldırdığı tacirlerden ve yaptığı yardımlardan bahsettiğini görür. Kameraya görünmeden oradan ayrılır. ---- NO. 1 Brucie, garajında yeni arabasını Niko’ya göstermektedir. Niko, Brucie’nin isteğiyle bir sokak yarışına katılacaktır fakat ne yazık ki araçta bir problem vardır, çalışmamaktadır. Bunun üzerine Brucie arkadaşı Stevie’nin arabasını ödünç almaya karar verir. Niko ile Brucie Freetown Avenue’dan kız gibi bir araba olan sarı Comet’ı alarak yarışın başlayacağı yere doğru yola koyulurlar. Geldiklerinde diğer araçlar çoktan yerini almıştır; artık yarışın başlama vakti gelmiştir. Kısa bir mücadeleden sonra Niko liderliği ele alır, sonuna kadar götürür ve yarışı birinci olarak bitirir. Daha sonra Brucie’yi evine bırakır, Brucie aracı hediye olarak Niko’ya verir. ---- STREET SWEEPER Manny, Niko’yu polis Francis McReary ile tanıştırır. Daha sonra onu, Windmill Street’teki birkaç çete üyesini yok etmesi için gönderir. Niko çete üyelerinin bulunduğu mekâna geldiğinde, hemen orada birkaçının hesabını keser. Bunu gören diğer adamlar anında arabalarına atlayarak nafile bir kaçma çabası içine girerler; fakat en nihayetinde onlar da Niko’nun kurşunlarından nasiplerini alırlar. ---- LUCK OF THE IRISH Mallorie, bir başka arkadaşı Elizabeta’yı ve onun McReary ailesinden ortağı Packie’yi Niko ile tanıştırır. Packie, bir uyuşturucu alışverişine gidecektir; fakat Elizabeta uyuşturucu satıcılarına güvenmemektedir. Alışveriş Joliet Street’te olacaktır ve Packie, olayın gerçekleşeceği yerin karşısındaki binanın çatısına Niko için bir sniper bırakmıştır. Niko binanın çatısına gelir ve tüfeğinin dürbünüyle olanları izlemeye başlar. Herhangi bir şeylerin ters gitmesi ve Packie’nin kıçının tehlikede olması hâlinde hemen sniper’ına davranacaktır. Aradan iki dakika geçmez ki, çatışma çıkar. Niko oturduğu yerden kolayca tüm elemanları tek tek avlar ve Packie’yi büyük bir belâdan kurtarır. Daha sonra Elizabeta’yı arayarak çatışma çıktığını fakat ortağının iyi olduğunu dile getirir, Elizabeta ise beraber daha fazla iş yapabileceklerini söyleyerek telefonu kapar. ---- BLOW YOUR COVER Elizabeta evinde parti vermektedir, bu sırada Niko’yu Johnny ile tanıştırır. Johnny’nin elinde yeni parti eroin vardır ve Elizabeta da eroinlere bir müşteri bulmuştur. Niko ise önceki işinde olduğu gibi alışverişi izleyecek ve her şeyin yolunda gidip gitmediğini kontrol edecektir. Johnny malları alıp daha sonra da mekâna gitmek için ayrıldıktan sonra, Elizabeta Niko’yu Playboy X ile de tanıştırır. Playboy X, aslında uyuşturucu taciri Dwayne Forge’nin adamıdır; fakat o hapse girdikten sonra işleri kendi yürütmeye başlamıştır. Niko ve Playboy X alışverişin yapılacağı yer olan Cayuga Avenue’deki apartmana gelirler ve Johnny ile buluşurlar. İçeri girdiklerinde müşteri ve adamı onları beklemektedir; fakat bir terslik vardır. Müşteri çok fazla soru sorar ve Johnny oradan ayrılmaya karar verir ki; bunun bir tuzak, adamların ise LCPD’den olduğu ortaya çıkar. Hemen bu ikisini indirirler; ama ne yazık ki iş o kadar kolay değildir. Johnny kendi başının çaresine bakar ve oradan uzaklaşır; lâkin apartmanda ve dışarıda FIB’nin adamları diğer iki suçlu için beklemektedir. Niko ve Playboy tek tek bunları hallederek çatı katına doğru ilerlerler, çatıya ulaştıklarında oradaki diğer bir kapıdan tekrar apartmana girerler ve aşağıya inerek diğer çıkışa ulaşırlar. Niko Playboy X’i, kendisinin şehrin ilk defa uğradığı bölgesi olan Algonquin’deki evine bırakır ve parasını alarak oradan ayrılır. Bir süre sonra Roman’dan bir telefon alır; sigorta şirketinin eski taksi dükkânında çıkan yangının elektrik kaçağından kaynaklandığını sanması sonucu Roman sigorta parası almıştır. Yeni bir taksi dükkânı açarak işine devam etmektedir. ---- THE PUERTO RICAN CONNECTION Manny, kameramanı ile çektikleri belgeseli izlemektedir; fakat belgeseli beğenmez ve kendisini topluma karşı kötü tanıttığını düşünür. Kabak kameramanın başına patlar ve onu feci şekilde azarlar. Öyle ki belgesel televizyonda yayımlandıktan sonra Manny hakkında atıp tutan birkaç kişi çıkmıştır ve Manny, Niko’dan bu adamları susturmasını ve onlara iyi bir ders vermesini istemektedir. Niko Algonquin köprüsüne geldiğinde, Manny’nin bahsettiği adamların bulunduğu treni görür. Bu takip diğerlerinden biraz farklı olacaktır, tren yolunun altından ilerleyerek trenin izini sürer. Adamlar Cayuga Avenue’da trenden indikten sonra Niko tarafından ortadan kaldırılırlar, meğerse yaptıkları bu son tren yolculuğu gitmek istedikleri yere değil de ecele doğruymuş. ---- THE SNOW STORM Elizabeta ve Jacob hararetli bir tartışma içindedir. Zira Elizabeta, Jacob’ın kendisiyle tanıştırdığı adamların onun kokainlerini çaldığını düşünmektedir. Jacob ise bunun kendi hatası olmadığını savunmaktadır. Bu problemin daha fazla uzamaması için Niko, eski bir hastane binasında bulunan kokaini alıp getirecektir. Niko eski binaya gelir, kokainin bulunduğu çanta içeride bir yerdedir. Fakat burası hiç de tekin görünmemektedir, oldukça sıkı bir şekilde korunmaktadır. Binada onlarca adam vardır ve bu iş pek kolay olmayacaktır. Niko içeriği girdiğinde kendisini uzun bir koridorun başında bulur, adım adım ilerleyerek önüne çıkan herkesi temizler ve kokaini aramaya devam eder. En sonunda çantayı sağ taraftaki odalardan birinde bulur ve Little Jacob’ı arar ki; siren sesleri duyar. İşler iyice sarpa sarmaya başlar, polisler binanın etrafını sarmıştır ve bir polis helikopteri de tozu dumana katarak birkaç polisi binanın içerisine sızdırmaktadır. Niko Swat’ların birkaçını indirir ve hemen geldiği koridordan dönerek hızla dışarı çıkar. Arkasına bile bakmadan kıyıya doğru ilerler ve orada bulunan Jetmax’i alarak olay yerinden uzaklaşır. Daha sonra Niko ve Jacob Chase Point’teki bir ara sokakta buluşurlar; fakat beklenmedik bir misafir çıkagelir, Michelle. Michelle hükümet için çalıştığını, görevinin Niko’yu izlemek olduğunu, polisin ise Elizabeta’yı yakalamak üzere olduğunu söyleyerek ondan kokaini ister. Niko’nun binbir badireler atlatarak aldığı çanta elinden âdeta kayıp gider, tabi bu şehirde tutunduğu nadir dallardan biri olan Michelle de... ---- HAVE A HEART Artık yakalanmasının an meselesi olduğunu, hapislerde çürüyeceğini düşünen Elizabeta iyice paranoyak olmaya başlamıştır. Bu sırada kameramanıyla beraber içeri giren Manny, Elizabeta’nın uyuşturucu kullandığını görünce onu eleştirmeye ve kameraya çekmeye başlar. Buna sinirlenen Elizabeta silahını kaptığı gibi ikisini de kafasından vurur, Niko ile birlikte cesetleri arabanın bagajına koyarlar. Elizabeta’nın, Broker’da cesetlerle ilgilenebilecek bir doktor söylemesi üzerine Niko arabayı alarak oraya doğru yola çıkar. Cesetleri organ ticareti yapan doktora teslim ettikten sonra oradan ayrılır. Niko’nun Liberty Tree haberlerinden öğrenebileceği gibi, Elizabeta bir süre sonra yakalanır ve 2308 yılına kadar hapisle cezalandırılır. ---- CALL AND COLLECT Polis memuru Francis McReary, Niko’nun işlediği tüm suçlardan haberdardır ve bazı işlerini yaptırabilmek için bildiklerini ona karşı kullanır. McReary’nin bulaştığı pis işler vardır ve tanımadığı bir kişi ona şantaj yapmaktadır. Şantajcı, para karşılığı elindeki bilgileri vermeyi önermiştir; fakat herhâlde memur kimliğine zarar vermek istemediğinden olacak ki herhangi bir sorun çıkabilmesi ihtimaline karşı McReary onunla buluşmak istemez, bunu Niko yapacaktır. Niko, buluşma yeri olan deniz kıyısındaki parka geldiğinde etrafı gözlemleyebileceği uygun bir yerde Francis’i arar. Eğer buluşmaya Francis gelmiş olsaydı, şantajcının belirttiği üzere parayı getirecek ve onu arayacaktı. Bu, adamın yakınlarda bir yerde olduğu anlamına geliyordu ve Niko bu sayede onu kolayca bulacaktı. Francis görüşmeden sonra mesaj atarak şantajcının numarasını verir, Niko da numarayı çevirdikten sonra parkta telefon yanıtlayan birini aramaya başlar. Adamı bulana kadar konuşmayı sürdürür, bulduğunda işi çakozlayan şantajcı kaçmaya başlar ki Niko tarafından icabına bakılır. Niko, adamın üzerinden düşen depolama cihazını alarak McReary’e teslim eder. ---- DECONSTRUCTION FOR BEGINNERS Playboy X’in şimdi hâkim olduğu işlerin bir zamanlar asıl sahibi Dwayne Forge, hapisten çıkmıştır ve işleri tekrar kontrolü altına almak istemektedir. Fakat Playboy ikili oynamaktadır, bir taraftan Dwayne’e dostuymuş gibi davranırken diğer taraftan da ondan kurtulmak için fırsat kollamaktadır. Fakat asıl olay, Playboy’un arkadaşı Yusuf Amir’in inşaatının İtalyan mafyaları tarafından ele geçirilmiş olmasıdır ve Niko ile Playboy inşaatı geri alacaklardır. Uzun bir yoldan sonra inşaata gelirler ve oradaki bir binanın yanında bulunan cam silme platformuna binerek çatıya ulaşırlar. Niko, vinçlerin üzerinde inşaatı gözetleyen üç adamı temizleyerek işini sağlama alır. Playboy etrafı dürbünle kolaçan edebilmek için çatıda kalır ve Niko platformla inerek inşaattaki adamları temizlemek üzere yoluna devam eder. Zemin katı yakıp yıktıktan sonra birinci kata ulaşır ve burada elebaşlarını ortadan kaldırarak inşaatın güvenliğini tamamen sağlar. ---- RUFF RIDER Hapishaneden yeni çıkan Dwayne artık eskisi gibi pek önemsenen biri değildir, kimse onu ciddiye almamaktadır. Eski ortağı Playboy bile artık onunla iş yapmak yerine ona Niko’yu göndermektedir. Kız arkadaşı Cherise de onu bırakmıştır, Dwayne’in hapse girmesine neden olan adamlardan biri olan Jayvon ile takılmaya başlamıştır, üstelik Dwayne’in bir miktar parası da Jayvon’da kalmıştır. Niko, Dwayne’e kendisinden bir şeyler anımsattığını belirterek ona yardım edeceğini söyler. Niko Chinatown’a geldiğinde Jayvon ile kızın orada olduğuna görür, Dwayne’in parasını istediğinde adam kızı bırakıp motosiklet ile kaçmaya başlar. Kızı öldürmek ya da hayatını bağışlamak Niko’ya kalmıştır, eğer bağışlarsa daha sonra onunla karşılaşma imkânı olacaktır. Bir seçim yaptıktan sonra o da motosiklete başlayarak Jayvon’ı takibe başlar. Adamı vurduktan sonra parayı alır ve Dwayne’i arar. Cluckin’ Bell’de buluşurlar ve Niko parayı Dwayne’e teslim eder. ---- UNDRESS TO KILL Dwayne oldukça üzgündür, zira hapisteyken ona ait olan birçok şeyi kaybetmiştir. Bohan’daki striptiz kulübü de bunlardan biridir, o içerideyken düşmanları burayı ele geçirmişlerdir. Niko Dwayne’e kulübünü geri alacağını söyleyerek yola çıkar. Kulübe geldiğinde korumaların dikkatini çekmemek amacıyla silahını çıkarmadan içeri girer. Konuşmalarından yola çıkarak üç kulüp müdürünü bulması gerekmektedir, kulübe girdikten sonra sola dönerek oradaki odada bulunan müdürü sessizce halleder. Kulübün içinde ilerleyerek sol tarafta köşede bir kızla konuşan diğer müdür Javier’i tespit eder; fakat şimdilik onu es geçerek kulübün en sonunda bulunan koridora gelir. Buradaki özel dans odalarının ilkinde diğer bir müdür Jesus vardır, onu ortadan kaldırdıktan sonra Javier’in ve adamlarının da icabına bakarak striptiz kulübünü Dwayne’in düşmanlarından temizler. Kulüpten çıktığında Dwayne’i arayarak işi hallettiğini bildirir, Dwayne ise Playboy’un bu olaydan memnun kalmayacağını, onun kulübü ele geçiren adamlarla ortak olduğunu söyler. ---- PHOTO SHOOT Playboy Niko’ya Dwayne ile aralarındaki gerginliğin giderek arttığından bahseder. Üstelik hakkında atıp tutan birileri vardır, Niko’dan onları susturmasını istemektedir. Adamın, takımıyla Exeter Avenue’da bir basketbol sahasında takıldığını söyler ve adamı tespit edebilmesi için onu tarif eder. Fakat Niko’nun adamı bulabilmesi için bu tarif yeterli gelmez ve Playboy ona kameralı bir cep telefonu verir. Niko basketbol sahasının yakınlarına geldiğinde telefonunun kamerasını kullanır ve sahadaki üç adamın fotoğrafını uzaktan çeker. Fotoğrafı Playboy’a gönderdikten sonra ondan bir telefon alır ve temizleyeceği adamın hangisi olduğunu öğrenir. Adamı ortadan kaldırdıktan sonra oradan uzaklaşır. Bir süre sonra Michelle arar, Algonquin’deki United Liberty Paper binasında kendisiyle buluşması gerektiğini belirtir. Daha sonra da Mallorie arar, endişelenmeye başladığını çünkü Roman’ın dün gece eve hiç gelmediğini söyler. Niko ise Roman’ın partileri sevdiğini ve sakin olması gerektiğini dile getirir. ---- WRONG IS RIGHT Michelle, gerçek ismiyle Karen Niko’yu karşılar ve onu müdürü konumundaki adamla tanıştırır. U.L. Paper hükümet ile bağlantılı çalışan ve Liberty City’deki terörist faaliyetleri bitirmeyi amaç edinmiş gizli bir organizasyondur. Müdür Niko hakkındaki her şeyi bilmektedir ve dolayısıyla onu bazı işlerinde kullanmaya çalışır. Hove Beach’in arkasında Iroquois’te yaşayan Oleg Minkov adındaki adam hakkında her şeyi öğrenmesini ister ve ona telefon numarasını vererek bir problem çıkması hâlinde kendisini aramasını söyler. Niko Minkov’un evine gelir; fakat kapıyı açan kimse olmaz, bunun üzerine kapıyı kırarak içeri girer. Evde kimse yoktur, müdürü arar ve bilgisayarından Oleg’in maillerini kontrol talimatı alır. Adamın maillerini kontrol ederken Vasily adında birinin gönderdiği mesaj dikkatini çeker, Oleg ve Vasily Tulsa Street’teki kuyumcuda buluşacaklardır. Niko müdürü arar ve ne yapması gerektiğini öğrenir; onun için bu su içmek, yemek yemek gibi rutin işlerdendir, adamı öldürecektir. Kuyumcuya gelir ve beklemeye başlar, hemen arkasından da Oleg gelir ve Vasily ile iki çift laf ederler ki Oleg takip edildiğini anlar ve kaçmaya başlar. Adam her ne kadar keskin dönüşler yapsa da, iyi araba kullansa da Niko’nun elinden gelen ölüme mâni olamaz. ---- THE HOLLAND PLAY Playboy X’in bir süredir kendi başına yürüttüğü işler, eski patronu Dwayne’in hapisten çıkmasıyla tehlikeye girmiş olacak ki Playboy Niko’ya Dwayne’i öldürüp öldüremeyeceğini sorar, Niko ise biraz zamana ihtiyacı olduğunu söyleyerek onun evinden ayrılır. Bir süre sonra Playboy’un onu öldürmek istediğini düşünen Dwayne arayarak Niko’dan eski ortağını temizlemesini ister, Niko yine düşünmesi gerektiğini söyleyerek telefonu kapar. Daha sonra Playboy Niko’yu arar ve bir karar verip vermediğini sorar, artık Niko için iyi ya da kötü bir seçim yapma zamanı gelmiştir. Playboy X Niko Playboy’un malikânesine gelir ve ona belki de problemin Dwayne olmadığını, kendisi olduğunu söyler. Bunun üzerine Playboy balkondan kaçmaya başlar, Niko ise içerideki dört adamı hallederek onun peşine takılır. Playboy karşı çatıya atlar ve apartmanın içerisinde kaçmaya devam eder, sokağa ulaştığında adamları arabalarıyla Niko’nun önünü keser fakat Niko onların da icabına bakarak takibi sürdürür. Playboy çıkmaz bir sokağa girdiğinde, Niko onu gözünü kırpmadan vurur. Artık Playboy’un malikânesi onundur ve Dwayne ile olan arkadaşlığını ilerletebilirse Dwayne’in yardım için göndereceği elemanlardan yararlanabilecektir. Dwayne Niko Dwayne’in ev demeye bin şahit isteyecek barınağına gelir, kapıyı kırarak içeri girmek zorunda kalır. Önüne elinde beysbol sopasıyla çıkan adamı hiç zorlanmadan hallettikten sonra Dwayne’i bulur ve ortadan kaldırır. Playboy’u arayarak Dwayne’i öldürdüğünü bildirir; fakat Playboy onunla bir daha görüşmek istemediğini söyleyerek telefonu kapar. Niko’nun bu işten kazancı 25.000 dolardır; kaybı ise giderek kabaran suç ve günah listesidir. ---- PORTRAIT OF A KILLER Niko U.L. Paper’a geldiğinde anlar ki müdür; kendisinin Bosna savaşında bulunduğunu ve Liberty’de birilerini aradığını bilmektedir. Müdür Niko’dan teröristleri finanse eden bir adamı bulmasını ister ve kısa bir süre sonra adamın fotoğrafını ele geçireceğini söyler. Niko’ya, savaş sırasında takıma ihanet ederek kaçtığını düşündüğü ve yıllardır aradığı iki adamı bulması konusunda belki yardım edebileceğinden de bahseder. Bir polis bilgisayarı bulmasını ve adamın resminin yer alacağı mesajını beklemesini ister. Niko dışarı çıktığında müdürden mesajı alır ve bir polis aracını ele geçirdikten sonra resmi bilgisayara yükleyerek veritabanında arama yapar. Aradığı kişinin isminin Adam Dimayev olduğunu ve yerini öğrendikten sonra yola koyulur. Hedefine vardığında müdürü arayarak orada birçok koruma olduğunu söyler ve ne yapacağını sorar, hepsini ortadan kaldırması gerektiğini öğrenir. Elemanların, arasına dağıldığı yük konteynırları onlara mezar olur, işini bitiren Niko müdürü arar. Müdür ona, peşinde olduğu adamları bulmasına çok yakın olduğunu söyleyerek telefonu kapar. ---- HOSTILE NEGOTIATION Mallorie Niko’yu arar, Roman’ın kaçırıldığını düşünmektedir. Onun kumar oynadığını, Ruslara borçlandığını, Bohan Industrial’da bir depoda tutulduğunu duymuştur. Hemen yola çıkan Niko Dimitri’den resimli bir mesaj alır, kafasına dayanan silaha bakılırsa kuzeninin başı fazlasıyla beladadır. Depoda Roman’ın başında duran adam ona, Niko’yu vermesi karşılığı borçlarını arkadaşı Dimitri’nin ödeyebileceğinden bahsetmektedir. Niko depoya geldiğinde binanın çok sıkı korunduğunu görür, Roman en üst katta tutulmaktadır. Kuzenini kurtarabilmek için önüne çıkan tüm pislikleri temizleyerek ilerlemeye devam eder. Son kata geldiğinde Roman’ın kafasına silahı dayamış olan adamı da keskin bir vuruşla hallettikten sonra, arka taraftaki bir araca atlayarak Bohan’daki evlerine gelirler. Roman Bohan’ın artık güvenli olmadığını, kendilerine Algonquin’den bir ev alacağını da söyler. ---- DUST OFF Müdür, Niko’dan teröristlere para taşıyan birkaç adamı takip etmesini ister. Niko Civilization Plaza’ya doğru yola çıktığında, müdür arar. Plaza’dan bir helikopterin kalktığını, onu takip etmesi gerektiğini, iniş yaptığında helikopteri alarak Dukes’taki havaalanına getirmesini söyler. Niko mekâna geldiğini helikopterin havalandığını görür, hedefine varana kadar onu takip etmeyi sürdürür. Helikopterin Kunzite Street’te bir alana inmesini bekledikten sonra etraftaki adamları temizler ve helikopteri çalarak Dukes’taki havaalanına indirir. Daha sonra iki FIB ajanı gelir ve helikopteri alarak ufukta kaybolurlar. Niko müdürü aradığında, müdür helikopterin ihtiyacı olduğunda onun için hazır olacağını, aradığı adamları bulabilmesi için kullanabileceğini dile getirir. Bir süre sonra Roman arar ve kendilerine Algonquin’de bir apartman aldığından bahseder. Dimitri de gecikmez ve ondan da bir telefon gelir, Niko’yu kuzeni Roman ile tehdit eder. ---- PAPER TRAIL Müdür Niko’yu arayarak ona ihtiyaçları olduğunu, Northwood’da Little Jacob’ın bir helikopterde onu beklediğini söyler. Anlaşılan Jacob da para karşılığı U.L. Paper için çalışanlardan biridir. Müdürün istediği ise en son Varsity Heights’ta görünen ve Liberty City semalarında dolaşan bir helikopterin ortadan kaldırılmasıdır. Niko Jacob’ın yanına gelir ve helikoptere binerek takibe başlarlar. Müdürün isteği üzerine helikopteri sivillere zarar vermeden halledeceklerdir, bunun için adamların denizin üzerinden uçmalarını bekleyerek onları izlemeye devam ederler. Yeri ve zamanı geldiğinde Niko yaklaşarak diğer helikopterin sağına doğru yönelir, Jacob RPG’sinin mermisini ateşleyerek helikoptere gönderir. İsabet ettirene kadar yapılan birkaç atıştan sonra helikopter patlar ve suyu yararcasına denizin derinliklerine gömülür. Daha sonra Niko, Jacob’ı Union Drive East’teki helikopter pistine bırakır. İşi hallettiklerini bildirmek için Niko tarafından aranan müdür, sıranın kendisinde olduğunu ve onun için bir iyilik yapacağını söyler. Aradığı adamı bulmaya çalışacağını ve bir şeyler eline geçtiğinde onu arayacağını belirterek telefonu kapar. ---- FINAL INTERVIEW Tom Goldberg adında bir avukatın elinde, eğer savcıya verecek olursa Francis’in başına büyük belalar açabilecek dosyalar vardır. Niko’nun avukatı ortadan kaldırıp, dosyayı ele geçirmesi gerekmektedir. Fakat bu hiç de kolay olmayacaktır, zira adam korumaları sayesinde oldukça güvendedir. Niko bir internet kafeye girer ve daha önce Francis’in kendisine bir mail göndereceğini söylemesi üzerine maillerini kontrol eder. Mesajdaki bağlantıya tıklayarak Tom Goldberg’in sitesine ulaşır ve görüşme ayarlayabilmek için sahte özgeçmişiyle başvurur. Daha sonra avukatlık şirketinden biri arar ve yarın öğle sularında Tom Goldberg’le bir görüşme ayarladıklarını söyler. Niko’nun hâlin gereğine uygun kıyafetlere ihtiyacı vardır, Perseus’a giderek kendine bir takım elbise alır. Ertesi gün görüşmeye gider ve resepsiyonist kızı takip ederek avukat Goldberg’in odasına ulaşır. Nihayet onunla yalnız kalabilmiştir, bu işi kolayca bitirecektir. Hazır olduğunda ayağa kalkar, avukatın hayatına sessizce son verir ve Francis’in istediği dosyaları alarak oradan ayrılır. Polis merkezinin arka tarafında McReary ile buluşur ve yaptıklarının karşılığı olarak 1000 dolarını da aldıktan sonra dosyaları ona teslim eder. ---- HOLLAND NIGHTS Francis Niko’dan, konuşursa onu hapse gönderebilecek şeyler bilen uyuşturucu satıcısı Clarence’i yok etmesini ister. Vauxite’e gitmesini ve kendisini aramasını söyler. Niko McReary’nin bahsettiği yere geldiğinde onu arar ve adamın ikinci katta olduğunu öğrenir. İkinci kata ulaştığında Clarence kaçmaya başlar, Niko önüne çıkan tüm adamları temizleyerek onu takip etmeyi sürdürür. En sonunda çatıda köşeye sıkışan Clarence artık bu işi bırakacağını, kendisini bir daha buralarda göremeyeceğini söyleyerek Niko’ya affetmesi için yalvarır. Seçim ona kalmıştır, eğer Clarence’in hayatını bağışlarsa daha sonra onunla tekrar karşılaşma imkânı olacaktır. ---- LURE Sahildeki bir parkta Niko ile buluşan Francis’in yine halledilmesi gereken bir sorunu vardır. Anlaşılan o ki Clarence uyuşturucu şebekesinin tek patronu değildir, başka bir patron daha vardır ve ortadan kaldırılması gerekmektedir. Görüşme bittikten sonra Niko, McReary’nin sniper bıraktığı aracı alarak Denver Avenue’deki satıcının evine doğru yola çıkar. Binanın yakınlarına geldiğinde Francis’i arayarak gerekli bilgileri öğrenir. Kurbanını evinin penceresinden görebileceği bir pozisyona pusu kurabilmek için karşı apartmanın çatısına çıkar. Hedefi görüş açısında değildir, koltuğunda oturmaktadır ve televizyon izlemektedir. Bunun üzerine adamın ev telefonun üzerinde yazan numarayı arayarak onu pencerenin önüne getirir, adam yemi yutar ve oracıkta avlanır. ---- HARBORING A GRUDGE Francis McReary’nin kardeşlerinden biri olan Packie, annesini ve kız kardeşi Kate’i Niko ile tanıştırır. Kate Niko’dan hoşlanmış gibi görünse de, Patrick bundan rahatsız olur ve ondan kendilerini yalnız bırakmasını ister, Niko’yu da kız kardeşinden uzak durması konusunda uyarır. Algonquin’deki bir limana Asyalı bir takım adamlar uyuşturucu haplar ve ilaçlar getireceklerdir, Packie bunları çalıp Ray Boccino’ya götürmek istemektedir. Limana vardıklarında daha iyi bir görüş açısına sahip olabilmek için bir çatıya çıkarlar, o sırada malları taşıyan tekne gelir ve adamlar malları depodaki kamyona yüklemeye başlarlar. Yükleme tamamlandıktan sonra Niko aşağı iner ve depoya doğru ilerleyerek kamyonu alır. Bu arada Packie de çatıdan Niko’yu kollar ve deponun etrafındaki adamları temizler. Kamyonu aldıktan sonra Ray’in Westminster’daki deposuna doğru yola koyulurlar. Fakat adamlar malları çaldırmaya pek de niyetli değildir, kamyonun peşini bırakmazlar. Buna rağmen Niko kamyonu depoya ulaştırmayı başarır ve burada Ray Boccino ile tanışır. Ray, onu daha sonra arayabileceğini söyleyerek Packie ile oradan uzaklaşır. ---- WASTE NOT WANT KNOTS Packie ve adamlarına Ray Boccino’dan ihbar gelmiştir ve Ancelotti mafyasına ait olan bir mekânı soymayı planlamaktadırlar. Niko’ya da işe dâhil olup olmayacağını sorarlar, bu işte iyi para olduğunu anlayan Niko da teklifi geri çevirmez ve kabul eder. Bunun üzerine araca atlayarak Algonquin köprüsünün altındaki depoya doğru yola çıkarlar. Yolda Packie, McReary ailesinin eski gücünü yitirdiğinden, artık Pegorino için çalıştıklarından da bahseder. Niko, Packie ve iki adamı deponun 100 metre dışına geldiklerinde araçtan inerek depoya doğru ilerlemeye başlarlar ki bir anda ortalık savaş alanına döner. Packie ve ekibi adamları temizledikten sonra depoya girerler, bir çatışma da burada başlar. Niko üstteki ofisten paraları alır ve kıyamet kopar, ön taraftan ve arka kapıdan baskın yemişlerdir. Packie iki adamını içeridekileri oyalaması için bırakır ve Niko ile arka taraftaki başka bir kapıdan çıkarak denize atlarlar ve yüzmeye koyulurlar. Kıyının biraz ilerisindeki bota binerler ve ilerideki iskelede Packie Niko’yu bıraktıktan sonra ayrılırlar. Bir süre sonra Packie Niko’yu arar, kız kardeşi Kate ile buluşmasını, onu yemeğe götürmesini ister ve numarasını verir. Daha sonra da Ray Boccino arar ve Little Italy'deki Drusilla's'a gelirse kendisine birkaç iş verebileceğini söyler. ---- THREE LEAF CLOVER Packie Niko’yu, abileri Gerry ve Derrick ile tanıştırır. Gerry Niko ile tanıştığına memnun olmamış gibidir, onun aile işlerine karışmasını pek istemez. Packie ise büyük bir vurgunun peşindedir, Bank of Liberty’i soymayı planlamaktadır. Niko, Packie, Michael ve Derrick bankaya gelirler ve içerisini kontrol altına alırlar. Derrick kasaya bir bomba yerleştirdikten sonra Packie ile sebepsiz yere tartışmaya başlar ki, o sırada sivillerden biri ateş açarak Michael’ı vurur. Adamı etkisiz hâle getirseler de artık çok geçtir, Michael can vermiştir. Bu sırada 60 saniyeye ayarlı olan bomba patlar ve Niko aşağı inerek paraları çantalara doldurur. Fakat etrafları sarılmıştır, dışarı baktıklarında görürler ki silahların namluları onlara çevrilmiştir. Bankanın önünde birkaç tanesinin hakkından geldikten sonra hemen binanın yanındaki ara sokağa girerler, burası da bir yığın polis tarafından kesilmiştir. Çöp konteynırlarını, duvarları siper alarak adım adım ilerlerler ve onların da icabına bakarlar. Tüm Liberty City polisleri adeta bir bulut olmuş, mermilerini bu üç soyguncunun üzerine kusmaktadır. Sırtlarındaki çantaların ağırlığıyla da Packie, Niko ve Derrick sokakları koşar adım geçerek bu cehennemden kurtulmaya çalışmaktadır. Tam onları atlattıklarını sanırlar ki, bir polis helikopterinin sesi duyulmaya başlar. Bunun üzerine çareyi metro istasyonuna girmekte bulurlar. Fakat mermi yağmurundan kaçarken doluya tutulmuşlardır, istasyon da N.O.O.S.E tarafından sarılmıştır. Burada da çetin bir çatışma yaşanır, silah seslerini susturabilen tek şey aralarından sık sık geçen trenlerdir. Onları da hakladıktan sonra rayların arasından tünelin ucuna doğru koşmaya başlarlar. İleride gördükleri bir servis çıkışından devam ederek dışarı çıkarlar, hemen bir araç bulurlar ve kaçmaya koyulurlar. Binbir türlü zorluktan sonra nihayet polisleri atlatırlar ve Packie’nin evine ulaşırlar. Günün hâsılatı iyidir, Niko’nun payına da tam 250.000$ düşer. Packie Niko’ya iyi iş çıkardığını, bunu Gerry’e anlatacağını ve belki kendisini daha sonra arayabileceğini söyler. Ve de öyle olur, bir süre sonra Gerry Niko’yu arar ve onun için birkaç iş fırsatı olduğunu dile getirir. Daha sonra da Packie arar, abisi Derrick’in hiç iyi olmadığından ve vaktini Acter’daki bir parkta geçirdiğinden bahsederek onunla biraz ilgilenmesini ister. Son olarak da Kate’den bir telefon gelir ve onun diğerlerinden farklı göründüğünü söyler, kendisiyle biraz zaman geçirmek isteyip istemediğini sorar.« Son Düzenleme: 20 Mart 2010 ; 21:00:16 Gönderen: Prisonéro » Kayıtlı---- A LONG WAY TO FALL Ray Boccino’ya artık parasını ödemeyen Teddy Benevides adında birinin ortadan kaldırılması gerekmektedir. Niko, Ray’den aradığı kişiyi bulmasında yardımcı olması ve ödeyeceği para karşılığında bu işi yapacaktır. Ted’in oturduğu Galveston bölgesindeki apartmanlara doğru yol alırken Niko, Ray’den Ted’in yerini bilen Alonzo adında birinin fotoğrafının da bulunduğu bir mesaj alır. Bunun üzerine bölgeye geldiğinde hemen Alonzo’yu bulur, tehdit ederek de olsa ondan Ted’in 151 K numaralı apartmanda olduğunu öğrenir. Fakat biraz yürümesi gerecektir, asansörde bir problem vardır ve en fazla 20. kata kadar çıkmaktadır. Niko asansörle çıkarken, Alonzo da boş durmaz ve Ted’i arayarak birisinin yerini bildiğini ve oraya doğru geldiğini söyler. Niko apartmanda Ted’in adamlarının üstesinden gelerek birkaç kat çıktıktan sonra dairenin birine girer ve onu aramaya koyulur. Orada olduğunu düşündüğü bir odanın kapısına doğru eğildiğinde kapı suratında patlar ve Ted hızla koşarak çatı katına doğru kaçmaya başlar. Bir süre kedi fare oynandıktan sonra Niko, Ted’i çatıda köşeye sıkıştırır. Kafasına kurşunu yiyen Ted, boşlukta süzülerek kaldırıma çakılır. ---- TAKING IN THE TRASH Çöplüklerden toplanması gereken birkaç çalıntı elmas vardır, Ray Niko’dan bunu yapmasını ister. Restoranın hemen arka tarafına gelen Niko; Tuna, Johnny ve Luca ile birlikte çöp kamyonuna biner. Niko işin aslını Luca’dan öğrenir; Ray, The Lost motosiklet çetesi üyesi Ashley sayesinde çetenin bir gece kulübü sahibini soymasını ve birkaç elmas çalmasını sağlamıştır. Bu elmaslar daha sonra onun tarafından alınmak üzere bazı çöplüklerde gizlenmiştir. Niko aracı elmasların bulunduğu ilk çöp konteynırına sürer, burada Tuna ve Johnny çöpleri alarak araca yüklerler. İkinci çöplükten de elmasları aldıktan sonra birileri tarafından takip edilmeye başlarlar. Güç belâ da olsa Niko bir kağnı kadar yavaş olan ve ateş altında olan çöp kamyonunu Fishmarket South’taki garaja getirmeyi başarır. Ray’i arayıp Luca ve elemanlarının elmasları topladığını bildirir; Ray ise dikkat edip etmediğini, adamların bir şey alıp almadığını sorar, Niko ise bilmediğini söyler. ---- MELTDOWN Çalıntı elmaslar elden ele dolaşmaktadır, anlaşılan Luca elmasları araklamıştır. Ray’in isteği üzerine Niko Castle Gardens’a gelir ve Luca’dan elmasları geri ister; fakat Luca çaldığını inkâr eder ve adamlarıyla birlikte kaçmaya başlar. Elmasları geri alabilmek için Niko, Luca’yı sağ ele geçirmek zorundadır ve adamları takibe koyulur. Luca aracıyla Middle Park’ta kaza yapar; o saklanmak için kaçarken adamları da Niko’ya ateş açarlar. Bunların üstesinden geldikten sonra Niko, tuvalette saklanan Luca’yı bularak onun da icabına bakar ve elmasları geri alır. Daha sonra Ray ile buluşur ve istediği elmasları ona teslim eder. ---- MUSEUM PIECE Ray elmaslar için Isaac adında bir alıcı bulmuştur ve Niko da Libertonian müzesinde değişimi yapacaktır. Bir milyon dolarlık payını alabilmek için Johnny de orada bulunacaktır. Fakat Niko, aradığı kişiyi bulacağını söylediği hâlde hâlâ hiçbir şey yapmadığı için Ray’e sinirlenir ve aralarında bir tartışma yaşanır. En sonunda Ray, Niko’nun aradığı iki kişiden biri olan Florian Cravic’i bulacağına dair söz verir ve Niko da müzeye doğru yola koyulur. Müzenin önünde Johnny ile buluşurlar ve değişimi yapmak üzere içeri girerler. Görüşme başlar ve Isaac’ın adamı Mori, tam elmasları kontrol ederken elmasların asıl sahibi olan Gay Tony’nin adamı Luis Lopez tarafından vurulur. Luis, Isaac’ın birkaç adamını daha indirir; o, Isaac’tan elmasları alırken Johnny de para çantasını kapıp kaçar. Bu sırada Isaac’ın adamları tarafından mermi yağmuruna tutulan Niko ne parayı ne de elmasları düşünür, tek amacı canını kurtarıp bir an önce bu müzeden kaçmaktır. Müzedeki adamları temizledikten sonra çıkışa doğru gider ki, Isaac’ın adamları PMP 600’lerin arkasında konuşlanmış olarak onu beklemektedir. Onları da hakladıktan sonra Niko, Ray’i arar. Görüşmenin iyi gitmediğini, Johnny’nin paraları alıp kaçtığını ve elmasların kimde olduğunu bilmediğini iletir. ---- NO WAY ON THE SUBWAY Niko, Pegorino ailesinde Ray’den bir üst konumda olan Phil Bell ile tanışır. Kaybedilen iki milyon dolar vardır ve bunun sorumlusu da The Lost motosiklet çetesidir. Phil, Niko’dan Vauxite Street’te takılan motosikletli birkaç çete üyesini ortadan kaldırmasını ister. Motosikletliler, kendilerinden hesap soran Niko ile elmaslar hakkında dalga geçerler ve kaçmaya başlarlar. Niko’nun adamlardan birini motosikletinden alaşağı etmesi pek uzun sürmese de, diğeri onu bayağı uğraştıracak gibidir. Öyle ki adam metro yoluna girer ve raylardan sürmeye başlar, trenlerin arasında devam eden uzun bir takipten sonra Niko motosikletliyi ortadan kaldırır. Daha sonra Ray’i arayarak adamları hallettiğini; fakat Johnny’nin orada olmadığını söyler. ---- WEEKENDS AT FLORIAN’S 10 yıldır süregelen arayış meyvelerini vermeye başlamıştır ve Ray, Florian Cravic hakkında bir şeyler bulmuştur. Niko’yu arayarak Triangle’da bulunan Talbot Daniels adında bir adamın, Florian hakkında bir şeyler biliyor olabileceğini söyler. Niko da Roman’ı arayarak ondan yardım ister, Cravic’i bulmaya beraber gideceklerdir. Talbot’ı almaya giderlerken Roman, onu tanıdığından ve onunla birkaç kez kumar oynadığından da bahseder. Adamı aldıktan sonra onun tarifiyle Florian’ın evinin önüne gelirler. İçeri girerler ve Niko Florian’dan hesap sormaya başlar; fakat bir şeyler değişmiştir. Florian savaştan sonra Liberty City’e gelmiş, adını Bernie Crane olarak değiştirmiş, eşcinsel olmuş ve yeni bir hayata başlamıştır. O da hainin Darko ya da Niko olduğunu düşünmektedir, Niko işin farkına varır ki hain savaş sırasında tuzaktan kurtulabilen üç kişiden biri olan Darko Brevic’tir. Niko oradan ayrıldıktan bir süre sonra Bernie onu arar ve ona ihtiyacı olduğunu söyleyerek bir ara kendisine uğramasını ister. Daha sonra U.L. Paper müdüründen bir telefon gelir ve bahsettiği diğer adamı aramaya devam ettiğini bildirir. ---- LATE CHECKOUT Isaac, müzede pazarlık sırasında çalınan paralarından Ray’i sorumlu tutmakta ve onu öldürmekle tehdit etmektedir. Ray, Niko’dan bu adamı yok etmesini ister. Niko, Majestic Hotel’e gelir ve asansörü kullanarak Isaac ve adamlarının bulunduğu kata çıkar. Koridorun bir ucundan diğer ucuna kadar sıralanmış olan adamları temizledikten sonra Isaac’ın odasını bularak onu ortadan kaldırır. Kendisini engellemek isteyen elemanların da icabına bakarak çatı katına ulaşır ve buradaki platformu kullanarak aşağı iner. Bir süre sonra Ray’den Normandy’deki depoda buluşmak istediğine dair bir mesaj alır. Daha sonra Mallorie arar ve Roman ile nişanlandıklarını, yakında düğün yapacaklarını dile getirir. ---- ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS Gerry McReary, Jimmy Pegorino için Ancelotti ailesi ile Arnavut çetesinin arasını açmayı planlamaktadır. Ancelotti ailesinden Tony Black, Arnavut’lar ile yapılacak olan bir toplantıya katılacaktır. Niko, bir bomba sayesinde Gerry’nin isteğini gerçekleştirecektir. Niko, Inchon Avenue’den bombayı alarak Feldspar Street’e doğru yola çıkar. Bir ara sokağa park edilmiş olan Tony’nin arabasına bombayı yerleştirir ve hemen ardından gelip aracına binen Tony’i takip etmeye başlar. Uzun bir yolculuktan sonra Tony toplantının yapılacağı depoya gelir ve tam o sırada Niko bombayı patlatır. Bu işi Arnavut’ların yaptığını sanan Ancelotti’lerin patlamadan sağ kurtulan birkaç adamı da Niko tarafından ortadan kaldırılır. ---- I NEED YOUR CLOTHES, YOUR BOOTS, AND YOUR MOTORCYCLE Gerry, Jimmy Pegorino için bir iyilik daha yapmak istemekte ve polisler tarafından izlendiğini düşündüğü için bunu kendisi yapamamaktadır. Buzdolabının kapağını açarak bir Arnavut’un donmuş cesedini Niko’ya gösterir, Niko bu Arnavut’un kıyafetlerini giyerek kendini bir Arnavut gibi gösterecek, Ancelotti mafya ailesinden Frankie Garone’u vuracak ve Ancelotti’ler ile Arnavut’lar arasındaki tansiyonun yükselmesine sebep olacaktır. Motoruna atlayarak adamın bulunduğu Denver-Exeter Avenue’ya gelir. Frankie burada bir Arnavut’u haklamıştır ve ona Tony Black’in geçen günkü patlamayla hiçbir ilgisi olmadığını söylemektedir. Kendisini gören ve motoruna binerek kaçmaya başlayan Frankie’yi takip eden Niko, kurşunlarını ona yağdırarak Gerry’nin isteğini yerine getirir. Daha sonra Gerry’i arayarak işi hallettiğini bildirir. Gerry ise bundan Jimmy Pegorino’ya bahsedeceğini, ayrıca artık yakalanmasının an meselesi olduğunu söyler. Hapse tıkılması hâlinde de ailesine göz kulak olmasını ister. ---- HATING THE HATERS Bernie’yi tanımadığı birisi rahatsız etmekte, parkta spor yaparken onu takip etmekte ve öldürmekle tehdit etmektedir. Niko da yardım etmeyi kabul eder ve yola çıkarlar. Middle Park’a geldiklerinde Bernie koşmaya, Niko ise onu uzaktan takip etmeye başlar. Bir süre sonra Bernie bir tünele girdiğinde karşısına o adam çıkar; fakat Niko’yu görünce kaçmaya yeltenir. Niko, adamın icabına baktıktan sonra Bernie’yi Perseus mağazasına bırakır. ---- UNION DRIVE Evli olan belediye başkanı Bryce Dawkins ile Bernie’nin ilişkisi vardır ve birileri bunu öğrenmiştir. Başkana ve ona şantaj yapmaktadırlar, şantajcılarla görüşecek olan Bernie Niko’dan yardım ister. Niko, hızlı bir araba alır ve Walnut Way’e doğru yola koyulurlar. Buluşma yerine geldiklerinde hemen ardından adamlar da gelir. Bryce yerine Niko’yu görünce başkan ile görüşmek istediklerini söyleyerek, bildiklerini haber kanallarına açıklamakla tehdit ederler. Niko da dikine gidip onlara sert çıkınca, adamlar yine tehditler savurarak oradan uzaklaşmaya başlarlar. Konuşma sırasında Dimitri Rascalov’un adı da geçer, anlaşılan bunlar onun adamlarıdır ve asıl şantajcı da Dimitri’dir. Ezeli düşmanın adını duyan Niko, hemen adamların peşine takılır ve kısa bir süre sonra ortadan kaldırır, ardından da Bernie’yi evine bırakır. Daha sonra Dimitri arar ve bu konuda birlikte çalışabileceklerini söyler, Niko ise teklifi reddederek telefonu kapar. ---- BUOYS AHOY Liberty City’e geldiğinden beri gün yüzü görmeyen, mafyalar, çeteler arasında her türlü kirli işe bulaşan, değerleri ve sevdikleri için her şeyi göze alan ve azılı düşmanlarının gölgesi altında hayatını sürdürmeye çalışan bir adamla, Niko’yla gezintiye çıkmak ve biraz güneşlenmek istemektedir Bernie. Allem eder kallem eder ve nihayet bota atlayıp dolaşmaya başlarlar. Bernie’nin isteği üzerine daha rahat güneşlenebilmesi için Firefly Island açıklarında bir noktada dururlar, bir bot onlara doğru yaklaşmaktadır. Bunlar Dimitri’nin adamlarıdır ve ateş açarlar. Elemanların peşine düşen Niko, onları karaya çıkana dek takip eder. Adamların cenaze işlemleri de problem olmayacaktır, Niko mezarlıkta hepsini ortadan kaldırır. Daha sonra Niko’yu arayan Bernie, yaptıklarından ötürü ona teşekkür etmek amacıyla bir Infernus hediye ettiğini söyler. ---- SMACKDOWN Derrick çok fazla içmiş ve parktaki bir bankta sızmıştır. Zamanında muhbirlik yapıp ele verdiği iki arkadaşından biri şimdi onu ve ailesini öldürmekle tehdit etmektedir. Çektiği vicdan azabından ve korkudan bu hâle gelen Derrick, Niko’dan bu tehdidi ortadan kaldırmasını ister. Niko bir polis aracı bulur, bilgisayarı kullanarak polis kayıtlarında Bucky Sligo’yu aratır ve yerini öğrenir. Derrick’in istediği gibi, Alderney’deki bir Burger Shot’ta bulduğu Bucky’yi hemen öldürmez ve adamlarını da yok etmek amacıyla onu takibe başlar. Polisin nefesini ensesinde hisseden Bucky, paçayı kurtarabilmek için adamlarının bulunduğu eve doğru kaçmaya başlar; lâkin yapabildiği tek şey bu dünyadan giderken yanında adamlarını da götürmek olur. ---- BABYSITTING Sürat teknesiyle gelen Derrick Niko’yu alır ve beraber Liberty City açıklarında yola çıkarlar. Derrick’in arkadaşlarından Kim, elindeki sahte dolarları şehre sokacaktır ve bunun için bir eskorta ihtiyacı vardır. Teknedeyken Derrick, bir zamanlar ele verdiği iki kişiden diğeri olan Aiden’dan da bahseder. Bucky ile kendisini ele verenin Derrick olduğunu bilen Aiden, neyse ki şimdi hapistedir. Bir süre Kim önde Derrick ve Niko arkada devam ederlerken, Kim’in teknesi yaklaşan birkaç bot tarafından saldırıya uğrar. Derrick bunların üstesinden gelir; fakat iş bununla bitecek gibi değildir. Ufukta görünen bir helikopter de saldırganlara katılır, neyse ki teknedeki roketatarı alan Niko onu suların derinliklerine gönderir. Kim’i sağ salim Bohan kıyılarına ulaştıran Niko ve Derrick, burada ayrılırlar. Niko, daha sonra kendisini arayıp Stevie’nin aradığı araçları bulmasında yardımcı olup olmayacağını soran Brucie’nin teklifini de kabul eder. ---- TUNNEL OF DEATH Aiden, polis korumasında saklandığı et fabrikasından Alderney Eyalet Hapishanesi’ne götürülecektir. Onun, aleyhine tanıklık etmesinden korkan Derrick, Niko’dan kendisi için son bir iş yapmasını ister. Niko’yu arayan Packie adamın çok sıkı korunduğunu, kendisi için Mahesh Avenue’da içinde roketatar da bulunan bir kamyon bıraktığını söyler. Bunun Aiden’ı öldürmek için yapılmış bir baskın gibi değil, bir kaçış gibi görünmesini sağlamaları gerektiğini, aksi takdirde polisin görüşeceği ilk kişinin Derrick olacağını da anlatır. Niko kamyonu aldıktan sonra konvoyun geçeceği Booth tünelinin önünü keserek onları beklemeye başlar. Konvoy tünele girdiğinde Packie de başka bir kamyonla arka tarafı kapatır ve konvoyu arada kıstırırlar. Polislerin hepsini etkisiz hâle getirerek nakliye aracını alırlar ve polisleri atlattıktan sonra tekrar farkedilmemek için araç değiştirirler. Niko, arabayla giderken kendisini kurtarmak için kaçırdıklarını sanan Aiden’ı deniz kıyısındaki bir yamaçta vurur ve mahkûmun cesedi kayalıklara çarparak denize çakılır. ---- BLOOD BROTHERS Francis, abisi Derrick’i hiçbir zaman sevmemiştir ve söylediğine göre sadece muhbir olduğundan değil, mafyanın parasını çaldığından dolayı da Liberty City’e kaçmıştır. Derrick’in gazetelere konuşup onun hayatını da mahvedeceğini düşünen Francis, Niko’dan onu ortadan kaldırmasını isteyerek abisiyle Lancet’taki parkta buluşacağını belirtir. Onunla ilgili bildiklerini hatırlatarak Niko’yu tehdit etmekten de çekinmez. Bir süre sonra Niko’yu arayan Derrick de, Francis’in onu buluşma sırasında öldüreceğini düşünmektedir, o da kardeşini öldürmesini ister. Derrick Görüşmeyi izleyebileceği bir binanın çatısına bir platformla çıkan Niko, Francis’i arayarak yapacağı şeyden emin olmadığını söyler ve alacağı 10.000 dolarlık ücretin 20.000 dolara çıkmasını sağlar. Ardından tüfeğinin tetiğini çekerek Derrick’i vurur ve daha sonra bölgeden uzaklaşır. Francis Bu kirli polisin daha fazla yaşamasına izin vermek istemeyen Niko, sniper’ının mermisini ateşleyerek Francis’i oracıkta haklar. Dikkat çekmemek için tekrar platformla aşağı iner ve oradan ayrılır. ---- UNDERTAKER Niko’yu arayan Packie ondan kardeşinin cenazesine gelmesini rica eder, Gerry’nin yakalandığından ve Alderney Eyalet Hapishanesi’nde olduğundan da bahseder. Niko, takım elbiselerini giyip Suffolk’taki kiliseye gelir, hava fırtına öncesi sessizlik kokmaktadır. Cenaze alayı, cenazeyi mezarlığa götürmek için dışarı çıktığı sırada arabalarla gelen Arnavut’lar tarafından saldırıya uğrar. Packie ve Niko, kilisenin önünde hepsinin üstesinden geldikten sonra cenaze aracını alarak mezarlığa doğru yola çıkarlar. Peşlerine düşen diğer Arnavut’lara rağmen Niko, tabutu düşürmeden aracı mezarlığa ulaştırmayı başarır. Cenazeyi burada defnederler, Kate sevgilisinin, bu zor gününde yanında olmasından memnundur ve ona teşekkür eder. ---- I’LL TAKE HER Hapishanede pek rahat konuşamayan Gerry, Niko’ya Packie’nin onu arayacağını söyler. Öyle de olur, Packie ona Ancelotti mafya ailesinin patronu Giovanni Ancelotti’nin kızı Gracie’yi nasıl kaçıracağını anlatır. Niko internete bağlanarak Autoeroticar.com sitesinde pembe Feltzer’ini satışa çıkaran Gracie’nin numarasını alır. Numarayı çevirerek araba hakkında aradığını belirtir, Gracie de Babbage Drive’daki evine gelmesini söyler. Evin çok sıkı korunması sebebiyle Niko, test sürüşü yapmak istediğini bahane ederek arabayı Packie’nin bahsettiği eve doğru sürer ve kızı, Gordon’a teslim eder. Daha sonra Packie arar ve Gracie’nin babasının, kızını kaçırdıklarına inanmadığını, kızının birileriyle takılıyor olabileceğini düşündüğünü söyler ve ondan Gracie’nin bir fotoğrafını çekmesini ister. Niko, kızı bıraktığı eve gelir ve fotoğrafını çekerek Packie’ye gönderir. Bir süre sonra arayan Ray elmasların Ancelotti’nin arkadaşı Gay Tony’de olduğunu, ellerinde olan Gracie’den yararlanarak elmasları alıp kendisine getirmesini söyler. ---- SHE’S A KEEPER Ancelotti ailesi Gracie’nin yerini öğrenmiştir ve onu kurtarmaya geleceklerdir, gardiyanlar yüzünden açık açık konuşamayan Gerry, üstü kapalı bir şekilde Niko’ya kızı Algonquin’deki başka bir eve götürmesini söyler. Gracie’yi Gordon’dan bagajın içinde teslim alan Niko, peşine takılan Ancelotti elemanlarını atlattıktan sonra kızı, Gerry’nin bahsettiği eve götürür ve Packie’ye emanet eder. ---- DIAMOND’S ARE A GIRL’S BEST FRIEND Gerry Niko’ya Ancelotti’lerin Gracie için fidye olarak elmasları vermeyi kabul ettiğini ve ayrıntıları Packie’den alabileceğini söyler. Niko, daha önce bıraktığı evden kızı ve Packie’yi aldıktan sonra değişimin yapılacağı Charge Island’a gelirler. Müzedeki görüşme sırasında elmasları alan Luis Lopez ve Ancelotti’lerin yakın dostu Gay Tony, elmasları ortaya bıraktıktan sonra Gracie’yi alırlar ve oradan ayrılırlar. Packie ve Niko tam yerdeki elmasları alacakken beklenmedik bir şekilde Ray Bulgarin çıkagelir. Gay Tony ve adamı Luis’in kendisini soyduğunu, onun da bu adamları soymaya çalıştığını, yani kendisini soymaya çalıştığını söyleyerek ve Avrupa’dalarken onun kendisinden çaldığı iddiasını da sürdürerek adamlarına hepsini öldürmeleri emrini verir ve geldiği arabasıyla oradan uzaklaşır. Packie’nin elmasları kimin aldığını gördüğünü söylemesi üzerine, siperleri kullanarak ilerlemeye başlarlar. Ortalık bir anda karışır, Bulgarin’in adamları Niko ve Packie’yi çapraz ateşe almışlardır. Arkadan üç araba hâlinde gelen elemanları da hallettikten sonra elmasları alan adamı bulurlar. Fakat elindekileri verse de vermese de öleceğini bilen adam, elmasları tam o sırada altlarındaki yoldan geçen çöp kamyonunun kasasına atar. Birçok kişinin peşinde koşturduğu tam iki milyon dolarlık elmaslar, çöplerin arasında giderek ufalır ve gözden kaybolur. Niko, yoldayken Bulgarin’den kaçışını, Liberty’e gelişini ve burada yaşadıklarını anlatarak Packie’yi evine bırakır. Ray’i arayarak ona Bulgarin’in de elmasların peşinde olduğunu ve elmasların bir çöp kamyonunun kasasında kaybolup gittiğini anlatır. Daha sonra Dimitri arar, cesedini yine bulamadıklarını ve kendisini hayal kırıklığına uğrattığını, ikinci kez Bulgarin’den çaldığını ve borcunu ödemesini gerektiğini söyler. Bulgarin’e borcu olmadığını söyleyen Niko, sinirlenerek telefonu kapar. ---- TRUCK HUSTLE Jimmy Pegorino’nun inşaatlarını ve Honkers kulübünü yöneten Phil, Ray’den kendisi için bir iş yapmasını ister; fakat Ray şu sıralar çok meşgul olduğunu söyleyerek ona Niko’yu önerir. Phil, ondan Triad çetesinin uyuşturucu dolu kamyonunu çalmasını ve kendisine getirmesini söyler. Kamyonun bulunduğu Franklin Street’teki mekâna varan Niko, ortalığı Triad mezarlığına çevirdikten sonra kamyona doğru koşar. Tam o sırada kamyon harekete geçer ve bunun üzerine o da aracın arka kısmına atılır. Tırmanarak aracın üzerine çıkar ve bir asker gibi sürünerek ön tarafa doğru ilerler. Kamyonun sağ kapı camını kırarak içeri girer ve şoförün kafasına bir kurşun sıkarak onu dışarı atar. Aracın kontrolünü ele aldıktan sonra Phil’i arar, Phil’in bunun yeğeni Frankie için bir düğün hediyesi olduğunu söylemesi üzerine kamyonu Sacramento Avenue’deki eski bir eve getirip Frankie’ye teslim eder. Daha sonra Niko’yu arayan Phil, ondan Jimmy Pegorino’ya bahsettiğini ve patronu için birkaç iş yapabileceğini söyler. ---- PEGORINO’S PRIDE Liberty City’de beş büyük mafya ailesi “komisyon” denilen bir birlik oluşturmuşlar ve Pegorino’yu önemsemeyerek onu birliğe almak istememektelerdir. Bu birliğe girebilmek için Pegorino’nun, komisyondaki ailelerden biri olan Pavano mafya ailesinin desteğine ihtiyacı vardır, onlarla görüşmeye gidecektir. Fakat onlara güvenememektedir, Niko’dan görüşmede bulunmasını ve bir şeylerin ters gitmesi hâlinde güvenliği sağlamasını ister. Niko, Jimmy ve iki adamı Marco ile Pete görüşmenin yapılacağı Acter Industrial Park’a gelirler. Marco Niko’ya bir sniper verir, Jimmy ona görüşmeyi izlemesini ve Pavano’lar saldırmadan önce herhangi bir müdahalede bulunmamasını söyleyerek onu bir binanın en üst katına gönderir. Her zamanki gibi işler ters gider, Pegorino ve adamlarının arkasından iki elemanın gelmesiyle Pavano’lar saldırıya geçerler. Sonradan arabayla gelen adamları da dürbünlü tüfeğiyle indirdikten sonra Niko, binadan çıkar ve hemen Jimmy’nin yardımına koşar. Mafya babası yaralanmıştır, tam Niko onun koluna girmiş arabaya doğru giderlerken, Jimmy’nin paralarını alıp arabayla kaçmaya çalışan Pavano’ları görürler. Adamları takip edip paraları aldıktan sonra Niko, yaralı Pegorino’yu evine bırakır. ---- PAYBACK Pegorino ve ailesini adamdan saymayan, önceki görüşmelerinde yan çizip saldıran Pavano’ların yaptıklarının bedelini ödemeleri gerekmektedir. Pavano’lardan birkaçı başka bir görüşmeye gideceklerdir, Pegorino Niko’dan onları görüşmeye kadar takip etmesini ve iyi bir ders vermesini ister. Niko Mueri Street’e gelir; fakat onun Pegorino’nun elemanı olduğunu düşünen Pavano’lar şüphelenirler. Onu atlatmak için ara sokaklardan, dar yollardan gitseler de bunu başaramazlar. Görüşme yeri olan Autoeroticar araba galerisine geldiklerinde Niko, hepsini ortadan kaldırır. Daha sonra arayan U.L. Paper müdürü, Gambetti ailesinin patronu John Gravelli’nin yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunu ve aradığı kişiyi bulmasında ona yardımcı olabileceğini söyler. ---- CATCH THE WAVE Phil ve Niko, Honkers kulübünde konuşurlarken Jimmy’den bir telefon gelir. Ancelotti’ler Rus’lara büyük miktarda kokain ısmarlamışlardır ve Jimmy, Phil’den bu malları ele geçirmesini ister. Bunun üzerine kendilerini Ancelotti’lerin adamları olarak göstermek için, daha önceden Phil’in adamlarının çaldığı Ancelotti’lere ait kamyonu alarak Rus’ların malları indireceği rıhtıma doğru yola çıkarlar. Uyuşturucular Vice City’den getirilmiştir ve rıhtım sıkı bir şekilde korunmaktadır. Adamlar oltaya gelmezler ve Phil’in Ancelotti’lerden olmadığını anlarlar. Niko, Phil’i de koruyarak Rus’ları hallettikten sonra o hâlâ boşaltılmamış ve uyuşturucu yüklü olanı, Phil ise diğer botu alır ve kaçmaya başlarlar. Peşlerine takılan elemanları da atlattıktan sonra karaya çıkarlar ve adamı, getirdiği kamyona malları yükledikten sonra Phil oradan uzaklaşır. Daha sonra Kate arar ve Roman’ın kendisini düğüne davet ettiğini dile getirir. ---- TRESPASS Niko ve Phil acilen yola çıkarlar, Phil detayları yoldayken anlatır. Rus’lar Ancelotti ailesinin önemli üyelerinden biri olan Charlie Matteo’ya, Pegorino’nun uyuşturucuları çaldığını bildirmiştir. Eğer Matteo öğrendiklerini komisyona açıklayacak olursa, Pegorino’nun başı feci şekilde derde girecektir. Ve Charlie, Port Tudor’taki eski Sprunk fabrikasından geçecek olan bir helikopterle komisyona gitmeye hazırlanmaktadır. Geldiklerinde Phil’in fabrikaya girebilmesi için iki yol önerdiği Niko, yollardan birini seçerek içeri girer. İlk kattaki adamların icabına baktıktan sonra ikinci kata çıkarak devam eder. Harabeye dönmüş binanın yıkık duvarları arasında yaşanan çatışmadan sonra üçüncü kata ulaşır. Buradan çatının biraz aşağısında ve açıkta kalan bir yere atlayarak Matteo’yu aramayı sürdürür. Merdivenleri çıkarak çatı katına ulaşır ki tam o sırada helikopter Charlie’yi almak için gelmektedir. Charlie’nin atladığı helikopter, gövdesine Niko’nun gönderdiği roketi yer ve fabrikanın çatısındaki camları kırarak yere çakılır. ---- TO LIVE AND DIE IN ALDERNEY Pegorino’nun karısını Phil’in ofisinden çıkarken gören Niko, bu fırsattan yararlanarak ondan aradığı kişiyi bulmasında yardımcı olmasını ister. Niko’nun kendisine şantaj yaptığını düşünse de Phil, yardım etmeyi kabul eder ve halletmeleri gereken bir işi bitirmek üzere dışarı çıkarlar. Phil, daha önce Niko’nun çalıp Frankie’ye bıraktığı uyuşturucuları alacak birilerini bulmuştur. Westdyke’daki eski eve gelirler, Frankie malları iki ayrı araca yüklemiştir. Tam garajdan çıkacaklarken bir yığın FIB aracı gelir ve önlerini keser. Phil önde Niko ve Frankie arkada gazı kökleyerek kaçmaya başlarlar, kilometrelerce yol kat etseler de polisleri atlamazlar. Bir ara sokağa girdikten sonra bir süre yaya olarak devam ederler. Önlerine çıkan polisleri temizleyerek Phil’in bahsettiği minibüse ulaşırlar. Polisleri atlattıktan sonra Niko, Phil ve Frankie’yi istedikleri yere bırakır. ---- FLATLINE Pegorino giderek paranoyaklaşmaya başlamıştır, artık insanlara güvenememektedir. Ölen oğlu kadar sevdiği yakın koruması Anthony’nin, içlerine sızdırılmış bir hükümet ajanı olduğunu öğrenmiştir, üstelik adam üzerinde taşıdığı bir mikrofonla Pegorino’nun yaptığı tüm konuşmaları, görüşmeleri de kaydetmiştir. Onu aradığında adam korkudan kalp krizi geçirmiştir ve şu an hastanede yatmaktadır. Anthony’deki kayıtlarda kendisinin de yer aldığının söylenmesi üzerine Niko, bu işi halletmeyi kabul eder. Fark edilmemek için silahlarını gizleyerek hastaneye giren Niko, Anthony’nin polisler tarafından sıkı korunan odasına girebilmek için elbiselerin bulunduğu odadan bir doktor kıyafeti giyerek yoluna devam eder. Hastanın odasına geldiğinde, adamın başında bekleyen polise kendilerini biraz yalnız bırakmasını isteyerek adamı dışarı gönderir. Yaptığından dolayı üzgün olduğunu söyleyen Anthony’nin iniltileri arasında, onu hayata bağlayan yaşam ünitesini suratında en ufak bir acıma duygusu belirmeksizin kapar. Can çekişerek hayata gözlerini yuman Anthony’nin odasından çıkar ve kendisini fark eden polisleri temizleyerek hastaneden ayrılır. ---- PEST CONTROL Niko içeri girdiğinde, Phil ve Ray kendilerini temize çıkarabilmek için tartışmaktadırlar. Phil’in gitmesinin hemen ardından, Ray de boş durmaz ve buraya gelmeden önce karısı Angie’yi Phil ile konuşurken gördüğünü söyleyerek onu Pegorino’ya gammazlar. Ray de ayrıldıktan sonra Jimmy Niko’ya polisin enselerinde olduğundan, her gün gazetede haber olduklarından yakınır. Aralarında bir muhbir bulunduğunu, hainin Phil veya Ray’in olduğunu düşündüğünü belirten Jimmy kararsızdır, biraz düşünmesi gerektiğini ve daha sonra onu arayacağını söyleyerek Niko’yu uğurlar. Bir süre sonra arayan Pegorino, East Holland’ta oturan Ray’i ziyaret ederek kendisinden ona bir mesaj iletmesini ister. Niko Ray’in evine geldiğinde, onun adamlarıyla birlikte iki araba hâlinde yola çıktığını görür. Pegorino’yu arar, Jimmy onun benzinlikte durabileceğini ve bunun onu öldürmek için iyi bir fırsat olabileceğini söyler. Patronun tahminleri doğru çıkar, ölüme giden yolda Ray ve adamları benzinlikte duraklarlar. Ray artık Pegorino için bir tehlike olmaktan çıkmıştır, ne de olsa ölüler konuşamamaktadır. ---- ENTOURAGE Ölüm döşeğindeymişçesine hastanedeki yatağında yatmakta olan Gambetti mafya ailesinin başı hasta adam John Gravelli’nin canı, bugünlerde Rus’lardan yana sıkkındır. 50 yıldır haracını yedikleri Liberty City’e Rus mafyası göz dikmiştir. Belediye başkan yardımcısı olan arkadaşı Bobby Jefferson, Rus mafyasının suç faaliyetleri üzerine belediye binasında bir konuşma yapacaktır ve arkadaşının bir şekilde engelleneceğini düşünmektedir. Belediye binasına gidene kadar Jefforson’ın eskortluğunu yapması karşılığında Niko’ya polisteki dosyasını hasıraltı edeceğini ve aradığı Darko Brevic’i saklandığı yerden bulup getireceğini söyler. Grand Easton Terminal’dan başkanı alan Niko, diğer korumalarla birlikte üç araba hâlinde yola çıkar. Bir süre sonra kapalı bir yola gelirler, bunun sebebini öğrenmek için işçilerden biriyle konuşmaya giden bir koruma oracıkta vurulur ve yere yığılır. Bu, Rus mafyasının kurmuş olduğu bir tuzaktır. Başkan yardımcısı ile birlikte hemen araçtan inip bir ara sokağa giren Niko; çatılara ve platformlara mevzilenmiş, duvarları siper almış olan Rus’ların üstesinden geldikten sonra Jefforson ile yoluna devam eder. Dört bir taraftan gelip peşlerine düşen araçları da atlatırlar ve rötarlı da olsa nihayet belediye binasına ulaşırlar. ---- DINING OUT John Gravelli Niko’ya son günlerde duymak istediği en iyi haberi verir, Gravelli’nin dostu U.L. Paper müdürü, Darko Brevic’in izini Bükreş’te bulmuştur ve kısa bir süre içinde Liberty City’e getirecektir. Şimdi müdüre iyilik yapma sırası onlardadır, bir Koreli şehre sahte para sürmekte ve ekonomiye fazlasıyla zarar vermektedir. Gravelli Niko’dan, Mr. Fuk's Rice Box’ta yemeğini yiyen ve Niko’nun daha önce Derrick sayesinde tanıştığı ve paraları şehre sokarken yardımcı olduğu Kim Young-Guk’ı ortadan kaldırmasını ister. Restoranta gelen Niko, Kim’in müdürle görüştüğünü söyleyen resepsiyonisti ve üst katta bir halka etrafına dizilmiş gibi bekleyen adamları hallettikten sonra müdürden Kim’in mutfağa doğru kaçtığını öğrenir. Mutfağa doğru ilerlemeye başladığında onu engellemeye çalışan Korelileri de alt ettikten sonra mutfağın arka kapısından çıkarak kaçmaya yeltenen Kim’i de infaz eder. ---- LIQUIDIZE THE ASSETS Ancelotti’ler kokain dağıtımı için Rus’larla anlaşmıştır ve Mueri Street’te beş ayrı minibüste bekletilen mallar bütün şehir dağıtılacaktır. Bu durumdan pek hoşnut olmayan U.L. Paper müdürü ve Gravelli, Niko’dan tüm araçları imha etmesini isterler. Müdür, eğer bu işi hallederse Darko’yu Bükreş’ten kaçırıp ona teslim edeceğine dair söz verir. Niko minibüslerin bulunduğu bölgeye geldiğinde, havalandırma kanallarına tırmanarak bir binanın çatısına ulaşır. Buradaki keskin nişancının icabına baktıktan sonra etrafı rahatça görebileceği bir yere çıkar. Silah sesini duyan Rus’lar, ateşe ateşle karşılık verirler ve ortalık bir anda kıyamet yerine döner. Çatılarda ve konteynırların arkalarında konuşlanmış olan adamlardan görebildiklerini avlayan Niko, merdivenleri kullanarak aşağı iner. Minibüsleri kollayın diyerek sürekli birbirlerine bağıran Rus’ları susturduktan sonra tüm araçları imha eder.« Son Düzenleme: 09 Haziran 2010 ; 15:53:21 Gönderen: Prisonéro » Kayıtlı---- THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE Bir intikam için, yıllar önce edilmiş bir ihanet intikamını almak için ne kadar ileri gidilebilirdi? Belki insanı Avrupa’dan Amerika’ya, dünyanın bir ucundan diğer ucuna kadar sürükleyebilirdi. Peki bu uğurda daha neler yapılabilirdi? Belki onlarca kişinin canı yanabilir, birçok kişinin ölümünden sorumlu olunabilirdi. Peki buna değmiş miydi? İşte zaman, bunu öğrenme zamanıydı. U.L. Paper müdüründen telefon alan Niko, Darko’yu ele geçirdiklerini ve havaalanının kargo bölümünde onu kendisi için bırakacaklarını öğrenir. Roman’ı arar ve olanları anlatır, kendisini de almasını isteyen kuzenini Firefly Island’dan alarak tüm bu arayışın son bulacağı noktaya doğru yola koyulur. Yolda aralarında uzun bir konuşma geçer, Niko tüm bu yapmak zorunda kaldıklarından pişman gibidir, Roman ise kuzenini yatıştırmaya çalışmaktadır. Havaalanına geldiklerinde, yanlarından geçen bir minibüsten Darko, Niko’nun ayaklarının önüne atılır. Niko onu tanıyamayan ya da tanımak istemeyen Darko’ya, kendisini şöyle tanıtır: “I’m the one… Who survived!” Beraber büyüdükleri arkadaşlarına neden ihanet ettiğinin, onların nasıl sırtından bıçaklayabildiğinin hesabını sorduğunda, ondan bazı problemleri olduğu ve bin dolar gibi komik bir rakama bu işi yaptığı cevabını alır. Fakat bu ihanet Darko’yu da yaşamı boyunca etkilemiş ve ona suçluluk duygusunu aşılamış gibidir; Niko’ya, kendisini öldürürse büyük bir iyilik yapmış olacağını dile getirerek diz çöker ve başını önüne eğer. Roman ise, Darko’nun hayatının zaten mahvolduğunu, hatasını bildiğini söyleyerek Niko’yu yatıştırmaya ve buradan gitmeye ikna etmeye çalışmaktadır. Bir seçim yapma vakti gelmiştir. İntikam Binbir türlü eziyet çekerek bulduğu Darko’ya yaptıklarının bedelini ödetmek isteyen Niko, onun ihaneti sırasında ölümüne neden olduğu on iki arkadaşının anısına, gözünü bile kırpmadan on iki el sıkarak onu kurşuna dizer. Darko ona sessizce teşekkür ederek, canını verir. Roman’ı Brucie’ye bırakmak için yola çıktıklarında Niko hüzünlü sesiyle, kendini biraz garip hissettiğinden bahseder. Daha sonra, onun bundan haberdar olması gerektiğini düşünerek Bernie’yi arar; Bernie ise buna sevindiğini, artık geçmişi unutması ve yeni bir hayata başlaması gerektiğini söyler. Merhamet Darko’nun zaten yeteri kadar acı çekmiş olduğunu düşünen Niko, onu bağışlar ve Roman’ı alarak havaalanından uzaklaşırlar. Yoldayken kuzenine, Darko’yu öldürmenin hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecek olduğunu söyler ve onu Brucie’ye bırakır. Daha sonra da Bernie’yi arayarak tüm bu olanları ona anlatır. Bir süre sonra arayan Pegorino, işlerin kötüye gittiğini söyler ve Niko’dan Honkers kulübünde kendisiyle buluşmasını ister. ---- ONE LAST THING Hayat ne ulaşılamayacak hayaller ne aşılamayacak engeller ne de yapılamayacak seçimler sürer insanların önüne. Niko peşinden koştuğu Amerikan rüyasını kısmen de olsa yakalamış, önüne çıkan tüm engelleri zor da olsa aşmıştır. Geriye bir tek şey kalmıştır, seçim yapmak… Jimmy Pegorino, işlerin sarpa sardığını ve bu durumdan kurtulabilmek için daha önce Triad’lardan çaldıkları uyuşturucuları satacağını söyler. Malların götürülüp teslim edilebilmesi için Niko’ya ihtiyaç vardır; fakat müşteri Rus’lardır, Dimitri Rascalov’dur. Niko bu nefret duyduğu ismi işittiği an hayır dese de; Jimmy onu her zaman kolladığından, iyi para ödediğinden bahseder, Niko’nun hiçbir şekilde ikna olmadığını görünce işi tehdide kadar götürür. Niko “pekâlâ” diyerek geçiştirir ve kulüpten ayrılır. Zor zamanlarında yaptığı gibi Roman’ı arayarak yapmak zorunda bırakıldığı seçimi anlatır. İşin içinde büyük para olduğunu söylediğinde, gözünü para bürümüş olan kuzeni ısrarla anlaşmayı kabul etmesini ister. Roman’ın, Dimitri’nin East Hook’ta bir botta olduğunu duyduğunu söylemesi üzerine; Niko artık onun yerini bildiğini ve gidip onu öldürebileceğini düşünür, kuzenine ise Dimitri’nin evlerini ve taksi dükkanını nasıl yaktığını hatırlatır. Pollyanna misali mutluluk oyunu oynamaya çalışan Roman, Dimitri sayesinde şimdi daha iyi bir evi ve işi olduğunu söyler ve kuzeninden tekrar anlaşmayı kabul etmesini isteyerek telefonu kapar. Niko daha sonra Kate’i arar ve bir seçim yapmak zorunda olduğunu; fakat ne yapacağını bilemediğini söyler. Kendisine geçmişte ihanet eden bir adamla çalışıp çalışmayacağının sorulduğunu, bu işten kazanacaklarının Roman ve kendisi için iyi olabileceğini; fakat ettiği yemine bunun ters düşeceğini anlatır. Niko’nun o adamla çalışmasını istemeyen Kate, paraya ihtiyaçları olmadığını ve eğer değerlerinden vazgeçip anlaşmayı kabul ederse ona bir daha saygı duymayacağını söyler. Bir süre sonra mesaj atan Roman, Liberty City’e güzel kadınlar, hızlı arabalar, şaşaalı evler için geldiğini unutmaması gerektiğini, eğer anlaşmayı kabul ederse özel bir jet ayarlayıp Vice City’e bile gidebileceklerini söyleyerek Niko’yu ikna etme çabalarını sürdürmektedir. Niko ya gidip Dimitri’den intikamını alacaktır ya da onunla anlaşmayı seçip yeminine sırtını dönecektir. ---- ---- REVENGE A DISH SERVED COLD Dimitri ile anlaşmayı reddederek yemininden vazgeçmeyen Niko, ondan intikamını almak üzere kendisini Liberty City’e getiren Platypus adlı geminin bağlı olduğu limana gelir. Rus’lar gemiye uyuşturucu taşımaktadırlar ve geminin kargo bölümündeki Dimitri de işleri kontrol ederek düzeni sağlamaktadır. Önce limandaki birkaç adamı halleden Niko, güvertedeki adamları daha iyi görebilmek için hemen yanındaki vince çıkar. Kendisine ateş açan elemanları tek tek avlayıp hepsini güverteye serdikten sonra tekrar aşağı inerek gemiye yönelir. Güvertede arta kalan birkaç Rus’u daha hallettikten sonra mezarlığa çevirdiği kamaraları geçerek kaptan köşküne varır. Burada, Dimitri’ye ulaşmasını engelleyen kargo bölümünün kapaklarını açarak yoluna devam eder. Dışarıda kendisini bekleyen adamların üstesinden geldikten sonra kutular ve varillerle dolu olan kargo bölümüne girer. Önüne çıkan tüm Rus’ları temizleyerek ezeli düşmanına çok yaklaşmışken, Dimitri’nin son adamları patronlarını korumak için öne atılırlar. Onları da yok ettikten sonra, nihayet asıl hedefiyle baş başa kalır. Kendisine ettiği ihaneti asla unutmayan Niko, yaptıklarının bedelinin ödeterek Dimitri’yi ortadan kaldırır. Liberty City macerası, başladığı yerde sona ermiştir. Daha sonra Roman’ı arar ve olanları anlatır. Kuzeni her ne kadar giden paraya üzülse de, en azından Dimitri’nin artık onların canını sıkmayacağını söyler. Ertesi gün saat 10’da kıyılacak olan nikâha Niko’yu tekrar çağırır ve takımlarını giymeyi unutmaması gerektiğini hatırlatır. Bir süre sonra arayan Phil, kararına saygı duyduğunu, Pegorino’ların işinin artık bittiğini ve daha fazla görüşmelerinin iyi olmayacağını söyleyerek telefonu kapar. ---- MR. & MRS. BELLIC Niko, Kate ile birlikte nikâhın gerçekleşeceği kiliseye gelir. Brucie, Jacob, Badman ve Bernie de nikâh nedeniyle oradadırlar. Rahibin onları karı koca ilan etmesiyle Mallorie ve Roman, dünya evine girerler. Alkışlar ve konfetiler arasında dışarı çıkıp kilisenin önüne gelerek bu güzel anı kutlamaya devam ederler. Niko’nun Dimitri ile anlaşmayı reddedip üstüne üstlük onu öldürmesi nedeniyle artık işi tamamen biten Jimmy Pegorino bunun hesabını sormak için kilisenin önünde arabasında beklemektedir. Silahını ateşleyerek birkaç el sıkar; fakat Niko’yu değil de kazara Kate’i vurur. Roman ve Jacob’ın onunla ilgileneceklerini ve buradan gitmesi gerektiğini söylemesi üzerine Niko, kollarında ölen sevgilisi Kate’i orada bırakmak zorunda kalır ve üzülerek oradan ayrılır. Evinde uyandıktan bir süre sonra Jacob’tan bir mesaj alır. Pegorino’yu bulacağını söyleyen Jacob, hazırlıklı olmasını isteyerek daha sonra tekrar arayacağını belirtmektedir. ---- OUT OF COMMISSION Niko’yu arayan Jacob, Pegorino’nun adamlarından birini bulduğunu ve onları Koresh Square’da girdikleri bir binanın dışında beklediklerini söyler. Haberi alır almaz hemen oraya ulaşan Niko’dan sonra, adamlar onları fark eder ve araçlarıyla kaçmaya başlarlar. Onları takip ederek Jimmy’nin saklandığı mekânı bulan Jacob, Niko ve Roman, burada ayrılırlar. Pegorino’yu öldürdükten sonra buradan kaçabilmeleri için Roman ve Jacob’tan bir kaçış planı ayarlamalarını isteyen Niko, işin geri kalan kısmını tek başına halledecektir. Harap bir kumarhanede gizlenen Jimmy Pegorino’ya giden yolda önüne çıkan tüm engelleri yok ettikten sonra Jacob’tan kaçış planına dair bir mesaj alır. İçeri girip birkaç kişinin daha Azrail’i olduktan sonra Jimmy’nin çatıya doğru kaçtığını görür. Çatıdan inerek kıyıdaki bir sürat teknesiyle kaçmaya devam eden Pegorino’yu izleyerek bulduğu bir motora biner ve kıyıdan onu takip etmeyi sürdürür. Kıyıdan sürerek Jimmy’i takibe devam ederken Roman ve Jacob’ın helikopterle geldiğini görür. Deniz kenarındaki bir rampadan aksiyon filmlerine aratmazcasına motoruyla bir atlayış yaparak helikoptere atlar. Jacob’ın onun kendisinden daha iyi kullandığını söylemesi üzerine helikopterin kontrolünü ele alır. Bir süre daha devam eden takipten sonra teknesi alev alan Jimmy’nin adamlarından birinin gönderdiği roket helikoptere isabet eder ve hasar verir. Happiness Island’a çıkan Pegorino’nun ardından Niko da adaya iniş yapar. Son iki adamını da indirdikten sonra Jimmy’i Özgürlük Anıtı’nın yanında yere serer. Hayatında suça hiç bulaşmamış olan masum Kate’in hesabını sorduktan sonra Pegorino’yu infaz ederek umduğundan çok daha acımasız bulduğu bu şehre geldiğinden beri yakasını bırakmayan kirli işlere bir son verir. Böylece, nice farklı hikâyelere tanık olmuş Liberty City’de Niko Bellic’in gözünden sahnelenen bu oyun, perdelerini kapar. ---- ---- DEAL IF THE PRICE IS RIGHT Kuzeni Roman’a uyup yeminini bozarak Dimitri ile anlaşmayı seçen Niko ve bu işi halletmesinde ona yardımcı olacağı Phil, Pegorino ailesine büyük kazanç getirecek olan satıştan paylarını alabilmek için yola koyulurlar. Onlar parayı alırken Dimitri ise başka bir yerde malları müşteriye teslim edecektir. Dimitri işini hallettiğinde onları arayacak, onlar da paraları yüklenerek oradan ayrılacaklardır. Fakat alçak Dimitri yine kendinden beklenilen kahpeliği yapar. Uyuşturucuları daha iyi bir fiyata başkasına satacağını düşünen ve parayı Niko ve Phil ile paylaşmak istemeyen Dimitri, Niko’yu arar ve görüştüğü adamları öldürerek malları kendine sakladığını söyler. Onları adeta avını bekleyen avcının kucağına getirip bırakmıştır, şimdi onların kıstırıldıkları bu tuzaktan kurtulabilmeleri için üstlerindeki ağı yırtıp atmaları gerekmektedir. Adamların, onların buradan sağ çıkmalarına izin vermeyeceğini bilen Phil ve Niko, hiç değilse adamlardan parayı alarak bu pazarlığın bir işe yaramasını, en azından bu yolda ölmeyi düşünürler. Kapıdan girmenin zor olacağını tahmin ederler ve tehlikenin tam ortasına inercesine çatıdan atlayarak içeri girerler. Bir anda tüm namlular onlara çevrilir ve ortalık savaş alanına döner. Havada uçuşan mermilerin arasından güç bela ilerlerler ve arkalarında bir yığın ceset bırakarak sırtında para çantasıyla kaçmaya çalışan adamın peşine takılırlar. Bir araç alarak, bindiği kamyonla kaçmaya başlayan adamı takibe koyulurlar. Kasasından düşen varillerle kendilerini engellemeye çalışan adamı bir süre sonra hallederek parayı ele geçirirler. Yolda kendisine Dimitri’yi öldürüp öldürmeyeceğini soran Phil’e Niko, onu öldürmek isteseydi anlaşma yapmak yerine gidip öldürmeyi tercih edeceğini, neyse ki şimdi parayı aldığını ve artık onunla ilgilenmeyeceğini söyleyerek cevap verir. Zor da olsa iyi bir hâsılat elde eden Niko ve Phil, günü 250.000 dolarlık payla kapatırlar. Niko, Roman’ı arayarak anlaşmayı yaptığını, artık zengin olduklarını söyler ve bunu duyan kuzeni sevinçten havalara uçar. Öbür taraftan sevinen de Jimmy Pegorino’dur, Niko’yu arayarak Phil’in ona payını getirdiğini ve üstüne üstlük malların hâlâ onlarda olduğunu dile getirir. Fakat Kate bu işe o kadar sevinmemiştir; Niko’ya parayı bu kadar önemsediğine şaşırdığını, onunla daha fazla görüşmek istemediğini ve düğüne de gelmeyeceğini söyler. ---- MR. & MRS. BELLIC Bir seçim yapmaktan daha zor olan bir şey varsa, o da verilen kararın istemeyerek de olsa kazandırdıklarından çok daha fazlasını ansızın alıp gitmesidir belki de. İşte bugün bu acıyı fazlasıyla yaşayacak olan Niko, takım elbiselerini giyinerek bir beyefendi kılığında nikâha gelir. Little Jacob, ortağı Badman, Brucie ve Bernie bu en mutlu gününde Roman’ın yanındadırlar. Rahibin onları karı koca ilan etmesiyle Mallorie ve Roman, dünya evine girerler. Alkışlar ve konfetiler arasında dışarı çıkıp kilisenin önüne gelerek bu güzel anı kutlamaya devam ederler. Tam o sırada, ona oynadığı son oyunda istediğini elde edemeyen ve Niko’nun kendisinin peşine düşmesinden korkan Dimitri’nin bir adamı Niko’nun arkasından yaklaşır ve Dimitri’den bir hediye diyerek silahına davranır. Niko tam adamla boğuşurken, bir kör kurşun gider ve kör talihli Roman’ı bulur. Mallorie’nin feryatlarına Niko’nun yerde ölü yatan kiralık katile bir kez daha, bir kez daha ve bir kez daha sıktığı silahın sesleri karışır. Little Jacob, Dimitri’yi bulacağını; fakat polislerin yakında burada olacağını söyleyerek onu yatıştırmaya ve oradan uzaklaştırmaya çalışır. Niko üzgün, Niko kederli, Niko mahzun… Kaybettiği kuzeninin acısıyla yatağından doğrulur, sanki her şeyini kaybetmiş ve başa dönmüş gibidir, Liberty City’e ilk geldiğinde giydiği elbiselerle kalkar yataktan zira. Daha sonra mesaj atan Jacob, buna hazırlıklı olmasını söyleyerek Dimitri’yi bulacağına dair sözünü yineler. ---- A REVENGER’S TRAGEDY Dimitri’nin anlaşmayı hiçe sayıp Niko ve Phil’i tuzağa düşürmesinin arkasında yalnızca o değil Pegorino da vardır. Malların daha sonra daha iyi bir fiyata satılacak olması ve Phil’den aldığı pay da onun işine gelmiştir. Niko’yu arayan Jacob, Pegorino’nun adamlarından birinin izini bulduğunu ve onu takip ederlerse anlaşmadan sonra birlikte takılan Jimmy ve Dimitri’nin yerini bulabileceklerini söyler. Önüne sürülen bu intikam aşını bu kez sıcağı sıcağına yiyerek hazmetmek isteyen Niko, Jacob’ın arabasıyla beklediği Koresh Square’a gelir. Patronları Jimmy’nin çağırdığı yere geç kalmamak ve kendilerini atlatabilmek için hızlı sürerek trafiği alt üst eden adamları izleyen eden Niko ve Jacob, uzun bir takipten sonra iki hainin bulunduğu eski kumarhaneye gelirler. Üzerilerine yağdırılan kurşunların etkisiyle sarsılan arabanın arkasına geçerek siper alırlar. Niko bu işi kendisi yapmak istediğini söyleyerek Jacob’tan o iki haini öldürdüklerinde kaçmalarını sağlayacak bir yol bulmasını ister. Artık tek başınadır, mermilerini araçlarının ardına konuşlanmış olan adamlara kusarak kumarhaneye doğru ilerler. Bu sırada Jacob’tan bir mesaj gelir, bir kaçış planı bulduğundan bahsetmekte ve ondan gözünün havada olmasını istemektedir. İçeriye girip birkaç adamın daha ecelini getirdikten sonra Dimitri’nin, Pegorino’nun kafasına silah dayamış olduğunu görür. İhanet Dimitri’nin kanına işlemiş olacak ki, parayı Jimmy ile paylaşmak istemediğinden ötürü onu tek kurşunla öldürür ve çatıya doğru kaçmaya başlar. Niko onun bindiği helikoptere son anda tutunsa da, adamdan yediği tekmeyle denize düşer. Hemen yanındaki botu alır ve üzerine atılan roketlere de dikkat ederek helikopteri takibe koyulur. Uzun bir süre yol kat ettikten sonra Jacob’ın getirdiği helikoptere atlayarak kontrolü ele alır ve takibe hava yoluyla devam ederler. Bir süre sonra Jacob’ın attığı roketlerden biri Dimitri’nin helikopterine isabet eder; fakat Dimitri’nin adamının gönderdiği bir roket de gelip onları vurur. İki helikopter de Happiness Island’a sert bir iniş yapar. Niko, çektiği tüm acıların, eziyetlerin sorumlusu olan Dimitri kalleşini bardaktan boşanırcasına yağan yağmur altında infaz ettikten sonra, kulaklarında tüm sessizliği bir anlığına yırtıp atan gök gürültülerinin sesleriyle Jacob ile oradan uzaklaşırlar. Böylece ihanetle, acılarla, kanla sulanmış Liberty City topraklarında geçen farklı bir hikâye daha burada noktalanır. GTA TÜRK TEN ALINTIDIR PAYLAŞTIKLARI İÇİN TEŞEKKÜRLER